HALTED
by TheNightwatch
Summary: Duncan's romance with Elissa Cousland as it should have been.Bioware for some reason must have forgotten to include it in the game.FLUFFY - Romance rules, and Duncan is not quite the stern man you may think. M-rate from chapter 11.
1. Chapter 1

HALTED

Chapter 1

No doubt she was a skilled rogue, of that he was convinced as soon as he saw her sparring in the courtyard of Castle Cousland. Her combat moves were gracefully fluid, and he was impressed with the apparent ease with which she wore her combattants down; restraining her own energy until those final swift movements were made to ensure her the victory.

Usually he would never have even considered challenging a possible recruit, but at her laugh when she defeated the last opponent and – still laughing confidently – threw her glove at _him _and raised her dark eyebrows questioningly at him - he felt simply compelled to take up the challenge. As he had only just arrived, she would have no chance of knowing who he were – quite a refreshing change from the usual awe and holding back he was met with when sparring the recruits.

So, with a modest bow he had accepted.

"My name is Duncan – and what may I call you, young lady"? He asked. Curiosly, she had made a little frown at that and said: "Well, I think Lady will do just fine"

"Very well, Lady it is then – but would you not like a short recess, before we start?"

"I think not... were I under attack on the road, I should not be likely to ask permittance to go powder my nose before charging the next bandit, right?" she replied with a coy smile.

"I would hope not – but then again, I might not be your average bandit" he said, barely returning her smile.

"hmm... that remains to be seen, Ser" she said as she handed him a blunted sword and dagger.

And with that, the long and rather tedious battle had commenced.

She was quick to deflect, as he had noted before, and just as quick at recoiling after coursing.

As they were both rogues, most of her moves were quite familiar to him – albeit somewhat more elegant than what he was used to see in such a young fighter. He employed the same technique.

Then – after they had both been breathing audibly for a while as the battle prolonged - he finally caught an opening in her defense. He immediately charged with brusque force, and was awarded with a satisfying yell from her as she recoiled, his sword having cut open her leather armor just above the elbow.

"Do you yield, My Lady?" he asked.

"Certainly not, I'm hardly bruised!" was the reply, given in a rather furious tone of voice. He chuckled quite content at that reply, and was rewarded with a no less furious glance from deepblue eyes.

Once again they took up their stances, and the dance continued. He soon however noticed the lessened force of her swordsarm. She was moving noticeably slower on her feet too, and a bright red blot began to show throgh the padding on her slender arm. Then she made a hiss and took a small haltering step backwards, dropping her sword. He just had time to open his mouth to call off the fight – when she hunched in an instant, then launched between his legs. Before he had a chance to recompose himself or even turn at her, she had hurled herself onto his back, both legs curled firmly around his waist and her dagger at his throat.

"Do _you _yield?" she huffed with a breath of hot air against his ear.

"I do" was all he could croak; her dagger so close he dared hardly take a breath.

A loud cheering and applause broke out from the rather large audience of soldiers they seemed to have gathered during the fight.

"Thank the Maker you fell for that – I don't believe I would have lasted another minute! And as you might have guessed, you really only gave me a tiny flesh wound!" she grinned triumphantly.

"Oh yes. Quite a daring trick my Lady – though not one I would be liable to copy myself" Duncan said, his admiration of her clearly shining through. For a moment he felt himself even more out of breath; quite stunned by those laughing eyes beaming up at him. And as she removed her helmet to reveil a head of tussled bright red hair, he seemed to forget to breathe altogether.

"Oh, so you are not going to jump me anytime soon then?"

As flustered as the two of them already were; both their faces were suddenly colored quite a darker shade of red as the possible implications of her remark dawned on both of them. The roar of laughter from the closest spectators did nothing to diminish that.

"Um, ah – what I meant to say, you're not going to ask for a rematch?" she quickly corrected herself, and suddenly was very busy adjusting a strap on her armor.

"No, My Lady" he said, enjoying her fidgeting. "I dare say, you have already shown me quite how capable you are."

And with a soft chuckle and the feeling that he had not lost the battle at all, he turned and walked in the castle.

Elissa was seemingly still flustered from battle when he met her later in the hall, although she had put her hair in order and was wearing a clean set of light armor. Her eyes burned with a bright eagerness as her father introduced him to her as the Grey Warden Commander. She immediately inquired to know more of the wardens and Duncan was only too eager to satiate her curiosity – and before he knew of it even aired the possibility of conscripting her - despite the slim chance of that, considering she had turned out to be the teyrns daughter.

He suddenly had a pang of desire to see this particular girl in their ranks; vivid pictures of her strolling the camp site or excelling on the battlefield flashed through his mind in an instant – but when Teyrn Cousland rather definitively aborted the proposal, Duncan felt something bordering on relief as he assured the teyrn he was not going to push the matter further .. for now.

"Besides, I've already... assured myself of your daughters fighting abilities, and it seems to me she will be quite capable – whatever position she should decide to throw herself at" he told the teyrn.

"Really, pup?" said the teyrn; his pride of the fighting abilities of his youngest not to be mistaken.

"Right, I bumped into Duncan on the practice grounds and let him have a taste of my sparring technique -or, to tell the truth I cheated" she replied in the same matter-of-factly tone in which Duncan had just made his remark. Her eyes however were bursting with joy and suppressed laughter, and they seemed to widen a little as she observed the pleased smile Duncans beard couldn't quite conceal. He suddenly felt uncomfortably warm and shifted on his feet.

After that he had some difficulty meeting her eyes again.

_AN: This is my first time to publish a piece of fiction, ever. So please bear with me and let me know if any of you think this story is worth continuing – there are lots of lovely stories on this site, but way too few starring Duncan I find. Please feel free to correct spelling and grammer mistakes – there are bound to be plenty, as english is my second language. The word "teyrn" (and not teryn) I would not consider changing though, as it is spelled teyrn both ingame and on Dragon Age wiki._


	2. Chapter 2

HALTED chapter 2

Thankfully Elissa had turned her attention to Arl Howe and Duncan felt thrilled to listen to _that_ conversation. Especially the way she deflected any idea of an arranged marriage in general – and to the arls son in particular. Involuntarily Duncan let out a low chuckle at that – immediately trying to cover it up by airing his rather vague opinion of King Cailans interest in the Grey Wardens commitment to fighting the Blight.

He might have fooled the elder men by that remark, but Elissa's mouth curled up in a smug smile – once more making him unable to look directly at her.

But as she left the hall - after having a brief and hushed conversation with her father - a few moments later, his eyes most certainly were on her again. More precisely, on the beautifully moving lower part of her armorclad body – and as she turned to close the door and met his eyes, he realized she had caught him in the act once again.

He was pretty sure his imminent blushing was not noticeable thanks to his dark skin, and his voice sounded steady enough as he reengaged in the conversation concerning the battle plans – but inwardly he winced and reprimanded himself.

What did he think he was doing, letting himself be carried away in this manner, blushing like a forlorn farmboy in this young ladys presence?! She must have found him quite the fool – quite the _old _fool, he corrected himself. Then again, did she not have a certain glint in her eye when she watched him – the sort of glint he had never been one to neglect in the past, occurring whenever a woman had found him...well, to her liking?

"Now, in view of your troops being delayed my good Howe – and due to the fact that Duncan has turned up, I think it would be only fair to let _my _troops delay for just one more night as well. They will make leave in the morrow then!" said the teyrn smiling.

"But... My Lord, do you really think that is wise?!" said Howe, seeming rather heartfallen at the prospect.

"But of course, my dear Fergus and his soldiers will have all the more time to say their tearstained farewells - and you and I can give Duncan the proper welcome he deserves, thus you shall be at a disadvantage no more! Come now, I've already sent Elissa off to spread the good news!" Teyrn Cousland replied with a wide smile.

"I.. I see. Well, right... right you are then - as allways My Lord" said Howe. He then quickly seemed to recompose himself and declared "well, in that case I'll go see if I can't round up a few minstrels to entertain your honored guest"

He turned, leaving the room as he gestured his two soldiers to follow: " By all means, lets have a ball – _why not_!" he cried out, then turned again at the courtyard door and bowed deeply in the direction of the teyrn and Duncan still standing there by the grand hearth.

Teyrn Cousland looked at Duncan and studied his expression for a moment, then said

"I know, I know... I sometimes think my old friend Howe spends way to much time at court these days. No real _fun _in him anymore" He sighed deeply, but Duncan let out a low chuckle at that, silently comparing the teyrns spirit to that of his daughter.

"No matter Duncan, all the more thrilled I am to have you here – I do believe it must be nigh eight years, since you last set foot in my hall, right?" He paused as Duncan confirmed.

"I would quite like to have a word with you – why don't we retire to my study for awhile?" asked the teyrn.

"Certainly, Ser" said Duncan, then followed the teyrn to his study off the library.

They were soon both settled there, each holding a small glass of fine Cousland wine and seated in comfortable leather armchairs – the teyrn in front of his desk, which was strewn with all manner of vellum, books, letters and documents.

They talked at some length about the moving of troops, the maintenance of supply lines, the possibilities of evacuating farmers should the darkspawn spread.

Duncan had started to wonder, what the teyrn _really_ wanted to talk about. He was soon to find out.

"Now despite the hardships I know you to have endured, you certainly seem to be keeping up rather well – I dare say, you're still one to turn the heads of the young ladies!"

Duncan quickly looked up at that remark – so the teyrn _had _indeed noticed his infatuation with his daughter! Oh Maker, there seemed to be no end to his defeats this day..

"My Lord, I would have you know... I would never - ..."

"...do anything to disgrace her - I am well aware, my friend. Not that I think you would get very far in that direction if it came down to it!" He chuckled lightly, then leaned forward.

"I can't begin to tell you though, how dear my daughter is to me – and were I free to choose, I would keep her right here at the castle for years to come. Alas such is not the fate of a nobleman's daughter, as you and I are both too well aware of. Had it not been for her amazing stubbornness – from her mothers side of course – as well as her her incredible ability to discourage any would-be suitor; well.. I dare say Ellinor would have married her off years ago - likely to some wealthy arl even older than myself!"

Duncan swallowed hard, his brow frowned. More at the thought of an old man's claim to Elissa he had to admit - than sitting here, being told off like the stupid farmboy he felt he had already proven to be; in Elissa's eyes as well as her fathers.

The teyrn looked quite worried at Duncans expression, seeming to once again reading him like an open book. Every emotion he went through had been plain to see for his old friend, Duncan painfully realized. Struggling hard to regain his usual stern demeanor – my "Commander face" he mockingly thought to himself – he rose and said calmly:

"Ser, I have never meant to do any offense to you or Elissa. If I - or my behaviour - have indeed offended you in any way, I had best take my leave immediately, lest I insult any one of you further. And I would have you take my deepest apologies to your daughter"

"Oh no no no, that is not what I meant at all! Maker, I do hope she never finds out... look.."

The teyrn rushed off his chair, and started walking briskly between the desk and the door to the library. He wrung his hands behind him and looked sincerely troubled, as Duncan sank down in his chair again, quite taken back by this outburst.

"Listen now. You didn't give yourself away for one moment in the hall, it was Elissa that gave you both away! The way she looked at you in there; how she behaved in your company, the way she damn near _giggled_, man – to this day I've not seen her behave like that before _any _man... I have only just now realized that you _also_.. oh, I do hope that means you won't toy with her feelings?!"

Duncan was happy to have already sat down again, or he thought he might have taken a fall by those words; he just sat there watching the teyrn talking rapidly as he paced the floor before him. All manner of wonderful and frigthening thoughts swirled in Duncans head.

The teyrn looked briefly at him and his dumbfounded expression, then muttered as he once again paced the floor:

"Oh, blast it! All I'm really asking of you is to be gentle with her... let her _live_ a little, but don't go breaking her heart if avoidable! I'm in no way condescending of you my friend, don't you see?! If only you were _not_ a grey warden with all that - comes with it... well, I would gladly have given you... you would have only to ask... but that is not to be, so... I'm an old man off to war, but I would dearly like to see my sweet girl really _happy _before I_... _I know you've only just laid eyes on her, but in view of her display of feelings... _surely_ you must see where this could be going?... were it not for those blasted darkspawn, I would never... dear Duncan, dear friend: just promise me to be careful with my - and Ellinors - dearest treasure... and swear to me by the Maker _never_ to utter a word of this conversation to Elissa, or... or Ellinor will be a widow before you know it!"

With that last craze of words, the teyrn slumped down in his chair, quite out of breath.

_AN: I didn't get much "down to business" in this chapter, sorry about that – but the teyrn simply took over here, much to my surprise. Maybe he had been feeling rather left out of the game, too?! Thank you for those kind responses, bookmarks etc – any responses are very much appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

HALTED chapter 3

Duncan sat placidly by a table in the back corner of the library, next to the door to the teyrns study. His head was still spinning with all the words that had been practically pouring out of the concerned teyrn. After Duncan had taken leave of the teyrn he had sat right down again, as he felt rather giddy on his feet. The quiet of the library seemed to be a good a place as any to gather one's thoughts.

Yes, Duncan _had_ given promises to Elissas father, how could he not have. He only hoped that Bryce was not mistaken in all his assumptions regarding Elissas feelings – Duncan dared still not probe too much into his own deepness of his affections for her, lest he should render himself completely unable to utter another word to that delightful creature in the future.

"Hello there Aldous!" said creature greeted her old tutor from the entrance of the library.

Duncan quickly rose, his mind reeling on how to address her without completely giving himself away. Then he realized she had entered the smaller study next to the library, and was taking up conversation with an elf maid in there.

Relieved, he slumped back in the chair with a small sigh – once more pretending to study an utterly uninteresting document on Orlesian gobelins. In reality he was straining his ears to listen in on the conversation in the bordering room, and – much to his own surprise – he felt not the slightest bit emberassed to do so.

Though beeing unable to hear every word, he felt deeply content just listening to the tone of her voice as she questioned the maid on elven matters.

He thought to discover a certain eagerness, bordering on sexual interest in the elf's replies – but quickly discarded the idea as imagination running wild in his own mind.

However, as Elissa shifted her attention to another party present in that room, he soon felt disturbed once more.

This time, there was no mistaking the infatuation, which the young man suffered from – Duncan readily recognised it as dreadfully similar to that of his own. Shifting uneasily in his chair, he was horrified hearing the unmistakable assumption adressed to Elissa – and Duncans hand involuntarily went to his sword.

Moments later he felt deeply appalled at his own reflect reaction – as well as feeling soundly relieved, when Elissa politely but firmly turned down the young "suitors" offer.

He was still recovering from that last uproar of feelings, when Elissa returned to the library.

Still quite well hidden from sight in his quiet corner, Duncan silently enjoyed her musings with the old scholar Aldous. Her knowledge of Ferelden history and her own family's involvement in it certainly didn't seem to be lacking, but he wondered if she knew the meaning of the word _insouciance _her tutor had used.

Ruffling through the nearest shelves, Duncan was lucky to find a dictionary, and that in hand finally mustered the courage to leave his hiding place. He caught up to her as she was about to leave and was pleased to see the little startled jump she made at his appearance.

"Greetings My Lady. Perhaps I may be as bold as to offer you a hand in looking up that word your tutor mentioned?" he handed her the book with a slight bow.

"Hello again Commander. Indeed, why not – as you seem as bent on enlightening me as is Aldous, it would indeed appear!" and she pursed her lips in amusement, thereby softening her words as she took the dictionary from his hands.

He watched her eagerly as she bent her head reading; trying to take in her appearance in full, carefully memorizing every little detail for later contemplation.

She was deeply concentrated; her full lips moving slightly as she read. A strand of red hair had loosened from her ponytail and was now caught up in a long eyelash, and inadvertantly Duncan lifted his hand, pushed the strand aside and tucked it carefully behind her ear.

Elissa didn't even look up at that, just curved her mouth slightly. Duncan was grateful to her for giving him a moment to recompose himself. He chose to fold his arms behind his back, not quite trusting his own hands anymore.

Finally, she looked up and firmly closed the book. Studying him with a slight frown she said:

"May I ask you something, Commander?"

"But of course."

"Were you eavesdropping on me in there?" slightly tilting her head in the direction of the small study.

"Yes, I might have picked up a few things" Duncan readily admitted. "At least enough to gather that you're quite eager to learn about the city elves conditions – and customs"

"Well, I do enjoy learning new things – it's beeing _taught_ that I don't really care for!" Elissa admitted with a quaint smile.

"But considering any other things, you _might _have have picked up on - would you say that the word you had me look up is an adequate description of me?" She was still smiling, but there was danger in that smile.

"Why _no_ My Lady – I would _never _describe you as insouciant; I certainly don't find you careless or indifferent in any way! To be frank with you, I merely used it as an excuse to catch your attention!" Duncan blurted, suddenly terrified that she had gotten the entirely wrong idea of his opinion of her.

Immediately she loosened up and sent him a radiant smile. And he smiled sincerely back, realising she had not misinterpreted him after all.

"But you already have my attention Ser. Very much so..." she softly said.

They still stood there smiling widely at each other, as Bryce Cousland came rushing out from his study in the back of the library. Eyes turned to the floor, he very nearly bumped into his daughter.

"Oh Pup! Didn't see you there!.. and Duncan! Um, I was just – looking for your mother really, do you happen to know where she is?"

"I do not – but my very last guess would be for her to hide out in your study, father dear.."

"Right, right you are pup" he gave her a quick caress on the cheek, glanced at Duncan then clasped his hands together:

"_Right_ - I'll just be off then" the teyrn made a quick escape for the door.

Elissa watched his departure with an amused look. Then she turned her attention back to Duncan, who had now folded his arms over his chest; a rather disturbed expression on his face.

"Makes you _wonder_, now doesn't it..." Elissa folded her arms as well.

"You know when I was a child, my father's study was the most dreaded place for me and my brother to be in"

"Really, My Lady?"

"Yes, really. You see, whenever one of us had disbehaved, father would summon us there for questioning." She giggled: "It would allways end up with him pacing the floor, lecturing on for what seemed to be _hours _about the _proper behaviour expected of a Lady – _or _nobleman _in Fergus' case – and he would allways have us make a promise of bettering our ways, before finally releasing us" she watched him closely.

"Oh, is that so?" Duncan felt the urge to follow the teyrn at an even greater speed. He sighed deeply and tried to keep his eyes from shifting to the escape route.

Elissa took a step towards him and gently lay her hand on one of his folded arms.

"Yes, that is so" she said softly.

Then she leaned up to him, looking him straight in the eye, and Duncan involuntarily swayed even closer to her. Hot apple-scented breath stroke by his cheek as she put her mouth so close to his ear, he could feel her lips moving against his earlobe as she whispered

"Pray tell, what _did_ he make you promise?"

"I...you... I swore never to tell... _My Lady!_" Duncan quickly snapped his mouth shut, horrified at how close he had been to blurting out _anything _about his conversation with the teyrn to this bewitching girl. Warden Commander and keeper of their secrets indeed! I'm doing even worse than Alistair when some girl ventures to raise her sweet voice to him! Duncan felt really quite shaken with himself, all his carefully built up defenses seemed to be crumbling before her.

He purposefully took a rather haltering step back, then tried with all his might to give Elissa his most terrifying Stern Commander Look.

"That bad, huh?" she just said, eyebrows raised.

"Oh well, in that case I shall have to give to you what I always had to give to Fergus, whenever _he - _however rare _-_ dared take the blame: A boon of your choice. So what would be to your desire, Commander?"

Feeling deprived of all his senses, Duncan was about to say "anything you care to give me" But instead, taking a deep breath managed to come out with "that is something I would have to consider most carefully, My Lady."

"Good" she nodded content."I would expect no less of you. Later then, Commander" she threw him another of those radiant smiles, then turned and headed for the door, careful not to disturb the sleeping Aldous.

And once again that day, she turned as she closed the door. And once again she caught him staring starstruck at her behind.

"Anything" she spoke softly, but he heard her clearly from where he stood - miles away, lost in the depths of the library - "except for rooftops of course, should you require to demand your boon tonight. I don't do rooftops wearing a dress."


	4. Chapter 4

HALTED Chapter 4

As festivities were being prepared at very short notice, and an entire army had to be accommodated and fed for yet another day, Castle Cousland was practically buzzing with activities. The nobility and most honored guests however, were at liberty to do as they pleased for the remainder of the afternoon.

Duncan had been shown to a most comfortable room in the family quarters. He had taken a rest – or at least he'd been laying on his bed for a while, in the attempt to calm his mind a bit. As it seemed to be in vain, he rose and decided to take a stroll on the castle grounds.

Just then, he heard a frantic rapping on the door to the neighboring room. He went out to see a scullery maid in utter distress, and was about to offer his assistance when the door was pulled open from inside.

Elissa stood there, eyes wide and questioning at the maid. As she caught a glimpse of Duncan behind the maid, her fingers went quickly to straigthen her rather mussled hair. He had a thrilling sensation, realising that she must have been resting too, just a few feet away from him...

"Oh mistress Elissa, your dog is loose in the larder again – please come quickly, Nan is about ready to explode!" the maid exclaimed.

Elissa grinned "well, I'd better go straigthen them both out then – go tell Nan I'll be there in a short while."

The maid turned to run off again.

"Oh, and Cath? - thank you; I'm sorry if you she took it out on you."

"M'Lady" The maid made a quick curtsey and smiled, then scurried off.

Duncan and Elissa regarded each other for a moment.

"I value that feature about you My Lady - the way you seem to treat people of all standards with equal respect" Duncan said.

"Why thank you, Ser. And of course I do - when they deserve it!.. she seemed to be bubbling with something: "I like a feature about you too, Commander!"

"Oh?!"

"Yes; the way your loose hair softens your demeanor. It suits you well, if I may say so - not that your ponytail isn't becoming either.."

"_Oh.. _Well, I.. thank you for the compliment of course. But I must apologise for showing myself in such a disarray. I was resting you see, when I -"Sweet Maker, Duncan thought – two lines with her, and my emotions are in complete disarray _too_!

"- You heard the commotion next door, and decided to come running to save the damsel in distress?" she teased with a grin.

"That's pretty much it, I admit." Duncan smiled awkwardly "Except for the fact that I was unaware of you residing next door.."

"Well, I'm quite satisfied to have you... um, a neighboring knight in shining armour at the ready for my timely rescue - unarmed though he may be!" And she finally buckled over, laughing.

"That too, eh?" Duncan gave in to laughing himself – and _at_ himself, no less. Indeed, he _was_ unarmed - in every meaning of the word.

"So - if he _were_ to arm himself, said knight may perhaps be allowed to accompany the damsel on her venturous expedition?" asked Duncan, hoping she had been more than just jesting with him.

"Indeed he may. The damsel would be most delighted to have his company."

They met up in the hall again a few moments later, and hurried to the kitchen.

Nan _was_ really ready to have a fit, so they went straight for the larder.

"Droolya! What are you up to, girl?!" Elissa looked down at the dog. The mabari gave her owner a storming welcome, and went excitedly around herself in small circles. Then she let out a few, warning barks - and giant rats came leaping at them from every corner of the room.

Back to back; swords, daggers and sharp teeth working in unison as the three of them made short work of the vermin.

"We work well together" Elissa smiled at Duncan and nuzzled Droolyas ear.

"Indeed" Duncan chuckled at the sight of them. "I didn't think this aggressive species were to be found this far north, though.. I last saw them in the Korcari Wilds"

"True" she poked at one of the bodies with the tip of her sword. "They're bigger than any I've seen before"

"Dire times.." Duncan said gravely. Then his features lightened, as he kneeled and studied the mabari.

"So you're Droolya, warrior and proud protector of your mistress, eh?" said Duncan and held out a hand towards the dog.

Elissa was about to warn him of Droolyas usual fierceness towards strangers; but the bitch simply let out a low bark, and gave Duncans outstretched hand a quick lick in acceptance. Then she rolled over to let him scratch her belly, which he readily did.

"Oh, so thats the way to your deceiving heart, is it? You little traitor, you!" Elissa laughed at the pleased look on Droolyas wide, bloodstained doggyface as she lay there, completely surrendering to the warden.

"She's a fine breed, I'd say" said Duncan with a little smile. "And with quite an uncommon name, too.."

"Yes, well.. that was Fergus' idea of a suitable name. "Mind you, she drools very little .."

Elissa pondered for a little while, then asked "Say, could I ask you to take her to the kennel? I'll have to tidy up this mess, and explain to Nan. And Droolya won't exactly be in her good book.."

"Certainly, it would be my pleasure. And I must thank you for letting me tag along here. You are quite the.. invigorating companion, My Lady" Duncans eyes strayed back to the dog at that last statement.

"Why Ser, I shall choose to take that as a compliment" Elissa smiled.

"I ensure you, it was certainly meant as one" said Duncan, smiling widely back at her.

Evening neared, and carriages began to appear in the well-lit courtyard. Each held a bunch of welldressed guests, eagerly awaiting tonight's festivities. Not many people had been able to make it on such short notice, but Duncan was well pleased with that. The more people, the less he'd be likely to see of Elissa - and he didn't feel like sharing her with _anyone._

Duncan didn't often had to attend at parties, and usually didn't exactly care much for them either. He had changed into the only other set of clothes he happened to have brought along: A completely black rogue set, made of quite thin leather and outfitted with an abundance of secret pockets. It was getting a little tight around his chest and thighs, and possibly not the most suitable party-outfit - but it would have to do. He had had it made years ago in Orlais, and had worn it on many a secretive, not-strictly-warden-like mission. After a moment of hesitation, he chose not to bind his hair in the usual ponytail; instead letting it hang down in its natural curves to his shoulders. Not too shabby for an old man, I guess - he thought to himself, and left his room to wait outside for the teyrn and his family.

Bryce Cousland and his son were already there; waiting impatiently for the women. The men shook hands; after that there was a slight pause in conversation. The way Fergus was eyeing Duncan made him feel uneasy, though he couldn't tell why. Luckily Fergus' wife Oriana soon showed up; and the young man's expression changed completely. Here was a man still in love with his wife, Duncan thought. And moments later, that thought came to him again as the teyrn greeted his Ellinor.

How could I have even thought of tearing Elissa away from this safe harbor - nothing I and the wardens could ever offer her compares to this... These grave thoughts didn't last for long though, as he was the first to notice _her_, as she came from her room.

He went completely out of breadth, just stood there dumbfounded, a silent appendix to the happy family group. The women rushed to her, and they all went about complimenting each others dresses, hair, jewels, shoes.

"Oh Elissa - I knew you would look like a _dream _in the golden dress!" Oriana exclaimed.

And Duncan found she was absolutely right.

He hadn't noticed, but the family was obviously taking off for the dining hall in pairs. The golden dream girl stood before him and said "It seems you're stuck with me, Commander!"

And he struggled to get a few words out, but ended up just offering her his arm. She took it and gave him a puzzled look, as they followed her family.

"Is something the matter? Did.. did Fergus say something?" She whispered, sounding quite worried.

"No.. I.. its you!" he croaked.

"Me?! But, what did I do?" she almost came to a halt.

"You look stunningly beautiful!" he burst at her helplessly.

"And you look strappingly handsome!" she replied relieved and squeezed his arm.

_AN: Gee, I thought we were having the party in this chapter – but the cooing part is just so fun to write, I didn't get quite as far as I wanted to... But, a party and a punch coming up in next chapter- and buns, yes there will be cakes! _

_I'm thrilled about your reviews, and nicked the idea of Duncan with his hair down – I never even imagined the possibility, so thanks Bingham Vance!_

_The biggest Thank You goes to Erynnar for all her lovely reviews and emails – and even giving my story a "shout" in her thrilling tale "Soulmates" - AND for letting me have the recipe for those exquisite little buns! _


	5. Chapter 5

HALTED Chapter 5

The dining hall of Castle Cousland had been hastily, but beautifully decorated. Blue and silver ribbons - the Grey Warden colours - hung from side to side under the ceiling in its full length. Flowers and leafy branches gave new life to each dusty old portrait in the grand room, and the floor had been strewn with lovely smelling rose petals.

Chandeliers were gleaming from the ceiling, bathing the hall in a comfortable glow. Candlesticks were placed at suitable intervals on all the tables, which were lined with fine silverware and dwarven crystal glasses.

A bursting buffet of fine foods from all corners of Ferelden was placed near the hall doors – easily accessible for the servants; and every guest within full view of it.

Duncan, as the experienced rogue he was – or at least he used to think of himself as such, until today – noticed everything.

And yet, he didn't really see a thing but those deep blue eyes, the tinted red lips, the beautiful bosom with its little cleavage - that perfect frame wrapped in golden charmeuse. Had he been thinking 'girl' in connection with her all day?! Well, he was certainly very much mistaken – before him sat an adult, ravishingly beautiful woman; a true Lady. He thought of their first encounter of the day, and was surprised to find himself easily recollecting every little detail _- _from the minute when he saw her on the practice field, up until this moment where he met her gleaming eyes across the table.

When an altogether lively memory - of her, wrapping her legs around him from behind as they battled - came to mind, he was surprised by the pang of arousal that shot through him. And as she smiled radiantly at him across the table, and he inevitably returned that smile with a broad, foolish grin – he was appalled to feel his arousal bloom in full.

As he was wearing his a-little-too-tight rogue leathers, his condition would have been painfully apparent, had he been in a standing position.

He reprimanded himself to stay in the present – and stay seated - and to pay attention to other people besides _her. _He practically tore his eyes away from her, and turned to converse the Lady Landra beside him.

Thank the Maker, _that_ did the trick as his arousal vanished rather instantly... he was quite himself again moments later.

Relieved, he followed Lady Ellinor's plea to go fill his plate at the buffet.

There was an abundant amount of food on that table, and Duncan felt a little embarassed to realize that this impressive display of food had been prepared to honor _him. _He started heaping food onto his plate, not too attentive of what he happened to pile on.

There was one imposing dish he didn't neglect to notice though, as he found it profoundly vulgar. It was just a show dish too, in no way eatable: three pheasants surrounded by colourless raw mushrooms to contrast their feathers, held up with sticks to give a lifelike appearance..

His repulsion must have been plain to see, as Elissa's dear voice came from next to him. "Disgusting, I think so too – courtesy by Arl Howe, no less!" And she made a cringe.

Then her eyes bulged as she noticed the chaotic heap of food on the plate he held.

"You sure seem to have a healthy appetite, Commander" she said "and you're not too choosy either.." Now she smiled, then tilted her head.

"But you know, there's really just _one_ thing on this table you ought to have a taste of."

"Oh, and that is?" he said, ridiculously imagining what he would do, if she were to say '_me'..._

" These delicious little buns, they're my absolute favorites" She showed him a large basket, full of indeed wonderful looking buns. They were swirled with spice and drizzled in honey and topped with crushed nuts.

"Have a taste!"

She picked one up and lead it to his mouth, which seemed to open all by itself – and as she removed her fingers, she stroke a crumb from his beard – and looked astonished.

"It's.. quite _soft_" she breathed in reference to his beard, eyebrows tilted high.

But he couldn't comment on that as his tastebuds were almost exploding in pure pleasure. The divine taste of that little bun, in combination with what she had said, and how she _looked_...

"They are called 'Sweet buns à la Erynnar' "she told him.

Duncan felt a sudden urge to sit down again, to hide that betraying lower part of his body, and _quickly._

He must have made the right comment though, for she gave him yet another of those _dangerous_, radiant smiles. The effect was evident – at least to him. He grabbed a handful of buns and fled to his seat.

While they ate, the minstrels entered to entertain. Another courtesy of Arl Howe, Duncan remembered. They entertained well enough though, sweet songs of love beeing their strong force. As if he needed _that_ encouragement. He looked across the table.

The Arl sat across from him, next to Elissa. Howe was leaning quite close to her, a little too close for comfort, Duncan realised at Elissa's forced smile. When Howe's hand next disappeared under the table, she gave a little startled jerk – and Duncan quickly rose and devised a toast for the Arl; complimenting him on the minstrels and 'that beatiful showcase of pheasants'. It seemed to go down well enough with Howe, as he rose and gave a little speech in return. It also earned Duncan a curiously mocking smirk from Fergus, who sat at his sisters right side – but Duncan didn't pay it much attention, he just relished in the grateful look he received from Elissa.

Later there were entertainment in various rooms of the castle, and Duncan wandered from one room to another, mingling and doing his duty to converse the different nobilities. He sat for a while in the library, where a game of charade took place. He silently compared the playing with words he heard, to the ones Elissa had spoken earlier in here. And he found that she no doubt would come out the winner of _any_ charade. Well, at least if _he_ was to be the opponent.

Meanwhile, the dining hall had been cleared of cutlery and tables. The leftover food had already been taken to Fergus' troops in the camp outside. Duncan only hoped they hadn't sent the awful corpses of pheasants too. That would have been a cruel mockery, considering what the soldiers were going to face when they left for Ostagar in the morning.

Darkspawn.. Duncan realised he hadn't been thinking about the blight since this morning. He didn't feel he had neglected his duty though, as he really did still retain some hope of recruiting Elissa - before he would have to leave with Bryce and Howe's troops the day after tomorrow..

When he could hear the dancing commence in the dining hall, he took a stroll outside to get away from the crowd for a while. He walked to the kennels, where he found Droolya. The dog greeted him with a happy bark as he entered her pen – but took to whimpering, as she realised Duncan wasn't there to bring her to Elissa.

" All you want to do.. is to just _be_ with your mistress, am I right?"

Droolya let out an inquisitive bark.

"Yeah, you're quite right, so do I.. well aren't we a sad lot!"

The mabari rested her head on his knee.

Man and dog let out a heavy sigh in solidarity.

Duncan went to have a short look at the horses in the stable, before returning to the castle. Admiring the beautiful rare animals, he had a sparkling idea. He had a boon to collect, didn't he?! He practically ran to the the castle to locate Bryce for a little chat.

It was almost an hour later, when Duncan rejoined the buzzing crowd in the dining hall. He hadn't seen Elissa for hours and he so longed, no _needed_ to see her again.

"The Remigold!" a minstrel announced, and the dancers formed two lines, back to each other.

He caught a glimpse of a golden dress lighting up the closest line and he drew nearer, working his way through the crowds.

As it was a ladies-only dance, he couldn't very well join her for now. But he could take in the sight, and that he most certainly did. She participated most elegantly in the dance, moving that lithe figure in adroit exercises, and lifting her legs high to the cheering crowd. Her roguetraining sure had some beneficial bonuses, Duncan found...

He was drawn back by a sudden remark as someone leaned on his shoulder,snarling right by his ear "Well, isn't Bryces little favorite the most tasty bisquit to be found, _warden_? Don't tell me you don't dream of giving her a... little private dance lesson!"

Howe sent him what was supposed to be a conspiring smirk, accompanied by a reeking breath of ale. Duncan struggled hard to keep his composure. Hands fisted so tightly they ached, he crossed his arms and snapped back at the ale-reeking Arl.

"On the contrary. _She_ shows true noble breed,Howe!"

"Well, _touché _little warden, touché!" Howe slurred on, and - lucky for his nose – decided to stagger on to pester Lady Landra.

Duncan turned, but the Remigold was over – Elissa took a last step and then stopped right before him.

His arms were still crossed tight across his chest, and he must have visibly maintained some of his rage, for she greeted him with a quivering little smile.

"Perhaps.. You would care to give me the honor, Commander?"

"The.. honor, My Lady?" he had no idea what she meant.

Her shoulders slumped a little. "Well, yes – surely you must know. It's custom for the ladies of The Remigold to ask.. a gentleman of their choice for the next dance" she said, eyes directed to the floor. Then she hushedly and rapidly went on "Ser, please don't turn me down and dishonor my father in front of his guests. We don't have to dance for long?!" she was pleading with him now.

"Oh Elissa – My Lady – I'm _so _sorry!" Duncan grabbed both her hands in his, and she looked up at him. And he didn't have to strain himself to use his most sincere voice, as his eyes were now pleading desperately with hers:

"There's nothing in Ferelden I would like more!"

She relaxed at that he realised, but he felt the urge to explain himself further.

"I was just – _conversing _with Howe" he confided.

"Ooh" said Elissa and her blessed face completely lit up.

"Well, did you manage to.. get back at him, then?" she inquired, as he led her to the dance floor.

"I'd like to think so, yes – but best of all, I managed _not _to punch him!"

She laughed "Well done, Duncan!"

Realising her mistake, she quickly added:

"I think it's time we skipped the titles, don't you?"

"Yes, I think it's time – after all, we've known each other for a full day, Elissa!"

She just smiled at him, and he pulled her a little closer as they danced.

_AN: I know, I know – we missed 'the punch' here, but the next chapter will be up in just a few hours – so just don't go anywhere! Oh, and there'll be some kissing too. And mushy cakes..._

_The goodie little buns made their entry in this chapter by courtesy of Erynnar. _

_And I gather all this fuzzyness has inspired Bingham Vance – I'm honored, thanks! (Take a look at Bingham's comments in my reviews if you happen to be curious)_


	6. Chapter 6

HALTED Chapter 6

The party drew to a close, and some of the attendants were already heading for their carriage, or going by foot to Highever Village.

"I'm sorry, but I shall have to dance the last dance with Lady Landra" Duncan said.

"Lady Landra. Really?" she said lightly, slightly tilted eyebrows.

"Yes, but I'll make it up to you later.. if you care to meet me - in the garden, perhaps?"

"Yes, I do care to meet you, Duncan" she said softly, making it hard for him to let go of her hand.

But he bowed and she made a curtsey - to maintain appearances in front of the last guests.

Their broad smiles completely giving them both away, of course.

---

She stood on a stone platform down in the garden, back to him looking up at the sky. He silently watched her a short while before descending the stairs.

He hid in the shadows and silently approached, but he was still a fair bit off, when she said

"Hello Duncan" and turned and smiled smugly at him.

"You caught on to me so soon?! I..I must be getting a bit rusty I'm afraid."

She nearly giggled at his genuine surprise.

"You didn't make any noise, if that's what you think.."

"Then, how?!"

She looked a little awkward "Well, if you _must _know.. I could smell you"

"_Smell _me?!" He was appalled and disgusted by himself – a reeking, sweaty old man in smelly armour!

"Yes, the wind carried your scent. You smell of.. "

"Sweat and dirty armour?" He dared to ask.

"No, nothing like that! _Good_ smells! You smell like.." She trailed off again, looking helpless.

He took a step closer and came to her aid.

"Perhaps I could tell you what I think _you _smell like, Elissa."

"You would?"

"Yes." Of course he knew her lovely scents perfectly well already. But he took the opportunety to take her hand, then sniffed it deliberately loud. He had his reward as a little giggle emerged from her.

He pulled her a little closer and breathed in her scents. He paused in front of her face, just inches away. She was watching him intensely.

"Breathe out" he said. But as she willingly complied, he simply couldn't restrain himself any longer. He gave in to the urge and embraced her tightly.

Her eyes widened a little as his lips crushed onto hers and he felt and heard her swiftly breathe in air through her nose. Then she opened her mouth the tiniest bit and he tasted her sweetness. Oh, the taste of this magnificent creature..

They slowly pulled apart, each resting their head on the others shoulder. They were both breathing heavily.

"I apologise if I went too far, Elissa.. I guess I got a little carried away with the smelling there.. " he finally said to probe her reaction.

"So you found it imperative to know what I tasted like, too?" she chuckled quite contented.

"Yes! And if possible, that was _even_ better than your scents of apples and honey!" he told her, greatly pleased and relieved with her reactions.

"In that case, you're quite forgiven!"

"Hmm. I wonder if I would receive your forgiveness for something else?"

"That being?" She looked very serious.

"Well, what if I confessed I also detected a slight note of a certain mabari in your smell?!"

She laughed right out. "For that you would be in no need of forgiveness. I'm quite proud to carry her scent, she's very dear to me."

"I can appreciate that. Droolya is a fine dog."

She lifted her hand to touch his face, then gently glided it along his beard.

"So soft.." she murmured.

He chuckled "So you say. I wouldn't really know – I've had it for so many years, it's sort of grown on me!"

"Aaw, Duncan.. Oh!"

She abruptly withdrew from his embrace, and he was certain to have scared her off with his _cursed_ arousal – but her hand went to a cleverly hidden pocket in the abundance of golden charmaeuse, conceiling the lower part of her body.

"Pockets in a dress?" he wondered.

"The privilige of a rogue, right? - Oh, bother" she pulled out a rather sticky lump of cloth.

She looked embarrassed "I had been saving some buns for later.. I thought to share them with you. But now they're all mushy" she said disappointed.

He chuckled."A kind thought, nonetheless. And I carry the blame for their sorry state, holding you so tight."

The mention of holding her tight made him do just that again. Looking into her eyes he said

"Besides, I don't want any now."

"Oh, I've noticed your appetite – you're just being chivalrous!" she teased.

"No. I already have the sweetest taste in my mouth.."

And then _she_ kissed _him_, just as he'd hoped she would.

This time, he was the one to withdraw. "Oh, I just remembered - I have some things in my pockets too, I need to give to you. Remember you wondered why I wanted to dance with Lady Landra?"

"Yes, I did wonder why you seemed to.. insist on that. Lady Landra is hardly.." Her eyes went wide open. "Oh, I _do_ know why! Let me guess as to the contents of your pockets: some silverware, a piece of jewellery perhaps?"

"Why.. yes! So the Lady does this on a regular basis?!" He was quite astounded.

Elissa on her part, was highly amused.

"Yes, you could call it a bad habit of hers. Oh, but mother cares so much for her so we let her.. Usually, she leaves her little treasures behind in the bedroom, when she's been staying here. Mother and I always search her room for 'misplaced' valuables before we let the servants clean it - to maintain her reputation with them."

She started giggling. "Once we even found fathers signet ring after Lady Landra had been visiting for weeks. Father was going out of his mind trying to find it; he needed it to sign an important letter for the King!"

He joined in her laughter, realising he had been rather hesitant to give her the things, fearing if she would disbelieve him..

"Well, I would hate to have to leave the goods behind in _my_ room – so please, will you take them?"

He held out a fork and a necklace, but she made no move to relieve him of them.

"_Or_, you could simply put them back where you found them – that way she won't notice they were missing!"

"Well, of course I _could_ do that but.. oh, you're having me on!" he realised.

She said gleefully "_Yes_, I just knew it – you're a thief as well, right?!"

"True, I was a petty street thief when I first met the wardens – but anyone could have taken those things from Lady Landra..?"

"Oh, to be sure. But _anyone _doesn't move about as.. adroit as you. Or sneak up on ladies waiting innocently for them in the garden!" she triumphed.

"Innocent is it? Hum.. I dare say I've met my match today - in rogueskills, I mean."

He made a pause, then measured her.

"You've already bested me with blades, and I failed to sneak up on you. I feel tempted to let you show me if you're a brilliant pickpocket too!"

She looked positively thrilled by that prospect "I'm a more than adequate pickpocket, I'd like to think. So sure, I'll show you!"

"It's agreed then!" He was getting a kick out of her cocky talk, and decided to give her a hard challenge. Removing his little gold earring, he said "I'm going to hide this on my body – in one of my pockets. I shall wear blindfold and have my back to you – and I dare you to steal it from me under those conditions."

"Fair enough!" she said straight away.

Oh, but you _are_ cocky, - and cunning too, Duncan admitted to himself as he grasped the implications of her next remark:

"We can use this as a blindfold!" Elissa said. She quickly unwrapped the buns, then folded the cloth carefully so the sticky blots were tucked inside. She turned her back as he hid the ring, then blindfolded him.

"Nothing sticky on you, right?" she asked. And no, there was nothing sticky. Just the overwhelming smell of warm honey, as expected. She has slurred her own honey-scent by using the cloth, exactly as he had anticipated. Well, if she thought scent to be _that_ important, he still believed to have the upper hand.

Then he remembered that she had outmanuevred him on several occasions today already – by pretending to be wounded during sparring, by smelling his approach, and by.. no, he'd better not think too much about her 'interrogation' of him in the library.. But he was already thinking too much about her altogether, she might be snatching the ring from his thigh pocket any moment. Oh, why did he ever think of putting it there? It was far too close to.. Oh no, _that!_ His breeches felt suddenly very tight. Maker, but he was the biggest fool! 'Think of Lady Landra, think of Lady Landra' he chanted – and it _did_ help some, but far from enough -

"I'm coming now!" Elissa shouted from the far end of the the garden.

Bless that woman for playing it fair for once! - And thank You for saving me Maker, he added for good measure. Then he concentrated every little nerve and muscle in his body, and finally felt up to the challenge.

He stood waiting for the longest while, and at one time was certain she was examining his breast pocket. She really was a very fine thief he thought – and _smacked _his hand down on hers, as the latter was leaving his thigh pocket. He removed his blindfold with his free hand.

She let out a little, surpriced yell, then looked amazed at him.

"But you could't smell me, at least!" She laughed.

"True, but I could sense your movements and feel your heat – your hands are quite warm. Also, being derived of one sense enhances the others, right?"

"Well, aren't you the clever one?" she said, and he thought to sense admiration in her tone.

"Now, do I get back my earring?"

"Oh, right – let me.."

As her nimble fingers replaced his earring, he found himself embracing her again. And she embraced right back, and they _looked_ at each other.

He had already closed his eyes in anticipation of her soft lips on his again - as he suffered a hard blow from a fist to his cheek just below the eye, and stumbled backwards to regain balance. His thighs caught on the railing where he sat, blinded for a moment. Reflexively, he'd pulled out a small dagger from his armor and held it up in automatic defense, still blinded.

He heard a heavy _thump_, and finally managed to open his eyes to a fine view of Elissa's behind. Her fists were still balled at her thighs, and before her feet lay Fergus, staring up at her with a decidedly terrified look on his face.

There was a strange little tingle in Duncan's head, and he had the notion he must have been hit quite hard – but it didn't feeltoo serious.

The tingle vanished, as he saw Elissa rush to help Fergus on his feet. Duncan felt a little chagrined, that she didn't turn to _him._

"Maker, what did I think of – Fergus, I never _meant_ to.." Elissa's voice was trembling, she sounded almost frightened he thought.

"It's quite alright, you don't have to say anymore!" her brother interrupted. Despite his tone of voice, he seemed to look quite gravely at Elissa. Then his eyes shifted to Duncan and he suddenly put on a little embarrassed smile as he went forward, hand outstretched. Duncan noticed the slight family resemblance to Elissa, and consequently returned the smile.

"I think we had better.. get to know each other" said Fergus "Perhaps in the kitchen, I think your eye would benefit from a raw piece of meat?" He laughed a little. Duncan readily agreed, though he _did _sigh regretfully seeing Elissa go off to meet her father on Fergus' request. As she turned and sent him a little smile, he felt quite happy again though. At least she hadn't quite forgotten about him..

Duncan went to his room a while later. He ventured to knock on her door, but Elissa hadn't yet come back. He was a little disappointed with that.. no, truth be told he was _very_ disappointed. But tomorrow, once the Cousland army had left.. he was going to get his boon.

As Duncan finally went to sleep, his mind was swirling with thoughts for the hundreth time that day.

The most prominent being a strange, but distinct feeling of fulfilment.


	7. Chapter 7

HALTED Chapter 7

Duncan woke with a sequence of very mixed facts popping up in his mind, and rapidly stated his opinion of each:

Elissa existed in his world - blissfully _good_. He woke up late - _bad_. There had been no nightmares about the blight - _good. _In fact, there had been some very lively dreams _- _very _good,_ as she had been present in them all. The result of those dreams were evident on his bedsheets - _bad ,_ as the sticky blots were not exactly honey, as he had dreamt... He had kissed her, and she had later kissed him - _good_ and _good._ His cheekbone was still sore from Fergus' blow - _bad_. He had made friends with Fergus - _good._ He was going to spend the day with her - oh _goodie good._ The sun was shining, it was going to be a warm day - _good_. He needed a wash in cold water - _good_, as there was no hot to be found ....

As the list went to pure _good, _he concluded his little private 'charade'.

He quickly threw the bedcover over the incriminating evidence on the sheets, then took a refreshingly cold wash. He put on his regular armor, tied up his hair, armed himself and left the room. And stopped.

Right there in the hall she was, sitting on her hind legs in her light leather armour, watching Droolya play with a little boy.

"Oh look, auntie - there's a _real_ knight!" exclaimed the kid. So he was Fergus' son, Duncan realised.

Elissa got to her feet and smiled "Well, yes I can see that! Good morning, Ser Knight!"

"Good Morning - Lady Auntie!" Duncan winked at Elissa.

"She's not an auntie in the _game_, silly!" Oren corrected.

"Oh.. Well, I'm not adressing the dragon then, am I?" Duncan said in a worried tone.

"No, _Droolya _is the dragon 'course!" explained Oren, and 'the dragon' barked loudly to confirm the fact. Then Oren pointed his wooden sword at Elissa: "_She's_ the princess, and I'm the knight in shining armour come to rescue her!"

"Right -from the tower, I gather?" Duncan asked.

"Naw - she doesn't _want_ to be rescued from no tower" Oren sounded rather displeased. "She's just sitting there in the dungeon, and now _I_ have to go fight the dragon on the rooftop!"

"But a Knight should never fight alone; without his trusty esquire!" Duncan kneeled on one knee. " Ser Oren, I offer you my sword and allegiance until the dragon lies dead at our feet" Duncan solemnly declared.

"Jolly good! Follow me!" said Ser Oren - and charged the mighty dragon with a loud cry. The dragon was growling and barking and jumping in all the right places. And the knight and his trusty esquire were huffing and puffing and charging again and again. And the lazy princess just sat in her dungeon, laughing her beautiful blue eyes out.

"Now, will you let me do the killing blow?" asked the esquire. "No, _the Knight_ has do it" said the knight, and charged for the last time. Duncan suddenly had a big lump in his throat. He quickly swallowed that pitiful lump down, and as the dragon went down with an excruciating howl, he turned to his princess.

"Rise Princess Elissa, for my Knight and I have freed you" he took her hand and helped her up.

"What will you give us in reward, auntie?" asked Oren.

"A kiss, of course." said Princess Elissa.

"Eew, _I'm_ not going to kiss you!" Oren declared. "Mother and father were kissing, _that's_ why we were sent out here, 'member?"

The esquire sighed heavily, but didn't look terribly sad. "I guess I have to extend my allegiance, to fulfill this last duty then. I'll do the kissing bit!"

"Alright. Auntie, can we play hide and seek now?"

"Splendid idea, Oren - you go hide, and I'll come find you!" the princess said, not taking her eyes off the esquire holding her hand.

And with a lot of barking and yelling, the dog and the boy went off.

"Hand out the reward, princess!" said Duncan with a large grin.

"Will do" she said and pursed her lips, overdoing it a bit. Instead of kissing those tempting lips, Duncan opted for her shoulder blade, kissing it softly where it peeped out from her armour.

As she responded with a little pleased hum, he proceded to slowly give her a row of kisses all the way up to her tiny ear, and gently nudged her earlobe. She had gone soft in his arms, her hand caressing the back of his neck by the hairline. He slid his tongue along the outer rim of her ear, and she made a tiny whimpering sound.

" Elissa, I _need.._" he growled.

"By Andrastes' tits! What _was _all that racket about?!" Fergus showed himself in the open door to his chambers, wearing nothing but a pair of pants.

"Fergus, _really_!" came Oriana's voice from behind him.

"Sorry, dear" Fergus automatically answered, but he didn't take his eyes off the couple down the hall.

With a wide grin, and not caring in the slightest about his own predicament he said "Well, well, well! Will I have to do _more _punching, or are you two going to scramble off?!"

"The latter, I can't afford anymore bruises!" said Duncan with a strained smile. But he stayed put, holding on to his prize.

"Fair enough. Off you go then, and leave a man to his business!"

"_Fergus!_" Oriana's voice didn't sound at all angry though...

"What, dear?" And brother Fergus went back to join his dear wifey.

* * *

"And here I thought I bonded with your brother last night. I don't think I like him after all!" Duncan made a small attempt at a laugh, but he was really very disappointed.

"I know what you mean - I might ask you to punch him next time, instead of being so terribly polite" she sounded equally disappointed, he was happy to hear.

"I guess I _am_ too polite at times - I ought to have punched Howe last night, for one! "He then described to her the image of a drunken Arl, sprawling on the dance floor - and made them both laugh genuinely.

"Elissa, I've been hoping - will you give my boon today?"

"I certainly will - does it include rooftops before or _after _breakfast?" She asked lightly.

"No, nothing like that. I would dearly like you to take a trip, by horse, with me!" he blurted before his courage left him.

"By _horse_? Oh Duncan, I don't think father would allow.. with the army going off now, and himself tomorrow.." she sounded disappointed.

"But I've already arranged with your parents to borrow your mother's mare - only the one mount, but surely we can ride together?!" he held his breath, out of fear she would reject. "_Please_ say yes, Elissa!"

"Of course I say yes, it all sounds very intriguing - I would love to go riding.. together, with you.. - Pity, Fergus will take Chelly, she's a fine mare too.."

"Good! It's settled then" he was utterly released. "Then meet me by the stables, once Fergus is off with his men - and Chelly. You only need to bring your sword and dagger, I'll take care of the rest."

* * *

He had just saddled and backpacked Bingha, when she came running with Droolya at her heels.

"Here we are, ready to go!" She exclaimed.

He patted the panting mabari "I'm sorry, Droolya - you won't be able to come with us today!"

"Sure she will, she has plenty of stamina!" Elissa sounded rather stubborn.

"No, I'm afraid not. I don't know _exactly_ where we're heading, but it will be too far for her to run." Elissa bit her lower lip at that, and looked very doubtful.

Duncan sighed "Truth be told, this might take take all day. So I understand if you think it's too much to ask - we can just call it off, and I'll think of another boon. There are plenty of rooftops about!" He tried to keep a cheerful tone.

She looked up at him, and said decidedly "No, I want to go. I will just have have to put her in the pen" no reluctance to perceive.

* * *

Elissa sat behind him, her one hand held on to his waist as they set off in a slow trot. They didn't speak. Duncan concentrated on familiarizing himself with Bingha's moves; it had been quite a while since he last had a horse to ride.

As they went on, the silence from behind him became increasingly apparent, and he started wrecking his brain for something to say.

"Please hold on for a moment" she said. He reined in the horse in, and she jumped off. He feared she had a change of mind about the trip _again - _but she just said "I need to find a bush" and disappeared between the scrubbery with a little blush. Leaving him to steady his breathing as well as his nerves.

He used the break to adjust the saddlery.

"You brought supplies along, right?" she said from behind him.

"Why yes, I -" and he turned and saw her standing there; holding the tiniest Mapachita rabbit in her arms.

"Good, I would hate to have to cook this little bunny!" she said and let go of the scared animal. "Not much meat on those bones!"

And suddenly her mood was all cheerful again. His too..

She sent him a contemplating look, then suggested that _she_ should steer the horse. "After all, I know her a little better than you.."

"It's all right, you can say it out loud - I make a lousy horseman!" Duncan laughed and let her have the bridle.

* * *

"Tell me more about yourself, and your life with the wardens!" Elissa demanded as they rode; he behind her.

And so Duncan told her. Of the recruiting, training and fighting, the camplife and the brotherhood between all wardens, and that there was something called the Joining – and she listened intensely. She had a lot of questions, and he answered them all willingly.

Occasionally his answers made her laugh, and he took great pleasure in the feeling of her little bouncing tummy beneath his fingers, as he held around her waist...

He then mentioned the Right of Conscription, to probe her point of view - in case Bryce might not be convinced to let her become a warden.

As she made no comment, he went quiet.

But for a moment, Duncan's face went grim – he ought to tell her about the calling, too. It _was_ known by quite a few that wardens hardly ever grew old. But he'd have to tell her about his own calling then, how little time he might have left – and that he couldn't bring himself to do. Not just yet. It was selfish, he knew – but he wanted as long and happy a time as possible with her. Unspoiled and carefree moments he would harvest and keep for that enevitable time, when they weren't together.

"So, do you have a lot of rouges with you at Ostagar?" she asked.

"Quite a few rogues, good warriors too. But we are too few all 'round I fear, thats why we're still recruiting so close to facing the main darkspawn army."

"You don't have any mages, then?"

"Yes of course, but only seven at Ostagar as we speak. Twelve would be a better number, as they make a huge diffence in battle – but they're kind of hard to come by" he laughed, remembering his recruitment tours to the Circle.

He told her a little about Irwin and Knight Commander Gregoir; but those stories didn't make her laugh – he himself found them hilarious. Maybe she felt sorry for the life the mages lived in the tower?

"They are all recruited at.. that tower, are they?" she asked, as if picking up on his thoughts.

"Well no, not all are from the Circle. Our best battle mage is actually an apostate. We were lucky to get to him, before the templars hunted him down – and we had to use The Right of Conscription to prevent them from killing him."

"Then - what happens to him, when the battle is over - when you send the mages back to the tower?"

He laughed a little "No, no, we don't send any of them back, once they've become Grey Wardens - they live with the rest of us, of course"

"They _do_? But - I've never heard of mages actually living a... _normal_ life outside the tower; isn't it perilous to... keep them with you?! I mean, mages and magic are dangerous, right?"

He was surprised to hear her say that."Now you're talking out of village superstition. I would have thought you to be above that, with your access to knowledge and your sense of fairness, Elissa. The Grey Wardens are all esteemed fighters, whether they happen to be mages or rogues."

"I see. Yes.. it would seem I know very little about.. the topic alltogether. I've always been told that magic was dangerous, that it had to be.. kept hidden away.. _oh_, Nan and her stories!"

She sounded almost angry now, and he bent over her shoulder to read her expression – but she turned her face away. Strange, there was something here he didn't quite grasp. Why would this bright girl be so contempting, maybe even scared of magic users? He decided to try to put her mind at ease.

"Well, I don't know about your Nan - but in my opinion, mages are like any other people. They just happen to be born with a special gift, and most of them use their magic for the greater good. And as I've said, we're very fortunate to have some in the warden ranks. And if you should wonder, then _no:_ I don't think they should be torn away from family and society to be locked up in a tower!"

"So you see magic as a gift, then?! I'm.. I never knew.. thank you for telling me this, Duncan." Her hand grabbed his and gave it a little squeeze, then a soft kiss on the palm.

"You're most welcome, my dear."

She sounded utterly grateful, and again he wondered, but was distracted by a sight down the road.

"Ah, good – here they are at last" he pointed at the two small figures in the distance, walking next to a little oxdriven carriage.

"Now you're about to see a true magic performance – and by no mage, either!" he chuckled.

"I am?!" she sounded truly excited – and a little frightened.

_AN: I bet you've all guessed, what kind of treat we're in for in the next chapter? (and no, it's not the the M-rating... though Duncan seems to have a hard time waiting, poor thing!) Thank you for all your greatly encouraging reviews - and yes, more faithful reviewers might have a mention of their names in upcoming chapters! Bingham, I'm proud to be your muse and I can't wait to see your work of art - 'twould be nice if I could PM you directly from your profile though, if you would care to change your account options?_


	8. Chapter 8

HALTED Chapter 8

"Oh, but they're dwarves!" she exclaimed as they neared the carriage. She slowed Bingha to a trot to ask "Truly, dwarves can't do magic – or have I been misled about that _too_?"

"No, that's quite true – dwarves can't perform any kind of magic. And the particular art – or craft - we're here to witness, only a few tranquil mages are actually capable of – plus the person you're about to meet. _He_ is a true master, just wait and see."

His excitement seemed to have rubbed off some on her, he was happy to notice - she spurred the horse on.

"Ho there, good merchant!" he greeted, as the merchant turned about to see who approached.

"Why, ho there yerself! If t'isn't the Warden C'mander hisself on a mig'ty steed! - Aand with a pretty lady in tow – or, see'in as to who's 'olden the reins, perhap t'is the ot'er way 'round?" the merchant cheerfully greeted back.

Duncan dismounted Bingha, then helped Elissa down.

"Now, thats _exactly_ what I'm beginning to wonder myself!" Duncan grinned at Elissa, who blushed and gave him a little shove in return.

"Pretty Lady!" the quaint boy dwarf said, jumping a little while bobbing his head enthusiastically.

"That shee is, that shee is indeed me boy!" agreed the merchant and nodded too.

"Elissa, meet Bodahn Feddic, merchant and.. collector of many wonderful things" Duncan said and winked at the merchant, knowing perfectly well just _where _he found most of his wares.

"Bodahn, this is Lady Elissa Cousland, a most dear friend of mine."

"Oh, delig'ted t'meet ya, M'Lady – that I am!" Bodahns eyes almost disappeared between wrinkles, as he smiled merrily at Elissa and shook her hand.

As she smiled back, another grubby little hand tucked at her sleeve: "_Magic!_" the young dwarf whispered and stood on his toes to get as close to her as possible, looking mesmerised at her with his huge blue eyes.

She seemed a little startled at that, then she bent down and whispered something very low at the boy's ear. Again, his head bobbed excitedly.

"Secret – ENCHANTMENT!" he announced and threw his hands joyfully in the air.

Duncan and Bodahn both laughed, and a moment later Elissa joined in.

"Elissa this is Bodahn's son, the greatly talented Sandal, whom we've been riding this far to meet." Duncan told her.

"Well, I'm very pleased to meet you Sandal" Elissa stretched her hand out in greeting, and Sandal took it carefully in his, then turned it over . Then he touched his forefinger to her palm and whispered again "_Magic!_" with gleaming, wondrous eyes. A small, green spark lit by his finger.

She jerked back her hand and stepped back from him.

"Now Sandal, b'have yerself – ya're frightnin' the pretty Lady, don't ya see?" said Bodahn, and pulled Sandal slightly back by the shoulder. "I'm _ever_ so sorry, M'Lady – I canna say _wuts_ agotten into the boy – there's reeally nuthin' _dangerous_ 'bout him, I can tell ya!"

"Enchantment?" Sandal asked hesitantly, his voice low and trembling. He looked up at Elissa pleadingly, tears starting to glimmer in his big round eyes.

"Now, now I did'n a mean it like _that_ boy – and I reckon, the C'mander and 'is Lady _do_ 'appen to be 'ere for n'chantments, yes?" Bodahns eyes turned equally pleading to Duncan.

"We are indeed. Elissa my pretty Lady, hand me your dagger!" Duncan answered, trying to regain a lighter atmosphere about their business.

This was supposed to be a purely joyful meeting, what had gotten into Elissa? Surely she could tell the young dwarf was completely harmless, even if he _could _do a little magic?

He wanted to cheer her up with a smile, as she handed him the dagger - but she kept her eyes turned down. Then she took hold of his arm and practically _hid _behind him. Astounded, Duncan turned his attention back to the merchant, who looked like one big excuse.

"This blade can be enchanted, right?" Duncan held out the dagger.

Bodahn took a good look. "Aye, fer sure, 'tis a miitey fine blade, no mistak'n it!"

"Then do you happen to have a decent rune Bodahn? I'll swap you for a handfull of petty ones?"

"Indeed I do, C'mander , indeed I do. I got fire n' ice both, what'l ya have?" Bodahn was all business again, and eagerly held out the runes to be examined.

"This is for you to decide, Elissa. What would you like your dagger to be added with, ice or fire damage?"

Her curiosity peaked, Elissa peeped out from her hiding. She saw the runes and gasped "do you really mean they can do that?"

"Aye, well once me boy 'as 'ad a go at 'em, they _will_! And garranteed for life, too!" Bodahn said proudly.

" 'Course, u can swap 'em out, if u wanna – but noo need'a do that with _these_ 'ere ones, I can tell ya', seein' as t'is the _verry _best to be 'ad! Most expeensive, too – but your C'mander 'ere's good for it, as 'es always been - wantin' nuthin' but the verry best wares for 'is fine Lady, f'course!" The merchant rested his back on the carriage, quite satisfied with his sales speech.

"How marvellous!" Elissa certainly seemed to be more at ease again. Duncan was happy at that, but she let go of his arm, and for that he was less happy..

"Duncan, which one would you choose?" She looked up, hesitation but no fear to be seen in her eyes.

"That would depend on what I was fighting. For general use I would pick ice, I think."

"Yes, ice is.. good - ice it is, then! But, how do you get the rune back, once I've tried it out?"

He laughed "I don't _want_ it back, and you're not meant to just 'try it out' either. It's a gift for you, Elissa! And it's part of my boon, so you can't refuse to accept it either!" he added triumphantly.

Elissa smiled at him, one of those radiant smiles he'd already grown accustomed to receive, the ones that made his heart pound, and gave him a slight arousement, each time she granted him one. The ones that made him long for so much more..

"Oh, but I've frightened the poor boy, oh I'm so sorry! I _do_ apologise - to you too Bodahn!"

"No 'arm don', M'Lady, no 'arm at all! Tho' I cannot imagin' as to _why _ya both seem'd ta git so scar'd" the merchant was wondering.

"I.. I'll have to talk to you later Duncan" she said in a hushed voice.

Concern as well as relief showed in his reply: "I think so, yes – but for now, go get your gift - pretty Lady!"

"Pretty Lady!" came the smallest echo from behind the merchant.

Elissa stepped forward and held out the dagger and the rune towards Sandal.

"Sandal, I'm sorry if I frightened you. Please, will do your enchantment on this for me?"

Instantly the boy's eyes lit up "ENCHANTMENT!" he exclaimed - and quickly grabbed both dagger and rune; holding them tightly together between his hands.

Duncan rested his hand reassuringly on Elissa's shoulder – not that he thought she really needed it now, but _he_ was glad to rest it there.

A glowing, green light build around Sandal's hands. Beads of sweat appeared on his brow, and his face was in deep concentration, his eyes gleaming with seemingly great intelligence as he performed his craft.

Then the glow was gone, and he parted his hands and looked with awe at the dagger when it fell to the ground.

Elissa carefully picked up the dagger. The blue metal seemed to shimmer with a new light glow, and as she let her finger glide along the flat of the blade, small sparks of ice shot out and melted in the air.

"Oh, thank you Sandal" she kissed the dwarf lightly on his forehead - the boy looked up at her blissfully. _"Secret"_ he whispered.

"And thank _you_, dear Duncan" and she threw her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek against his. And he could't help but turn his head to seek her lips. As he found them, she opened them willingly and they kissed deeply. His arms went around her waist quite by themselves, and he pulled her tight to him.

"_Magic_" Sandal breathed as he watched the two of them, mouth agape.

"He, he. Ne'er a truer word was spok'n, me boy! Ne'er a truer word! Now thats_ real _magic for ya'!" Bodahn grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

HALTED Chapter 9

After they left the merchant and his son by the roadside; they rode in silence again.

He was sitting in front again, letting Bingha maintain her own, rolling gait. They were in no hurry now to return to Highever; it was hardly midday yet. The sun was burning down on them; the last fragments of summer humming in the air.

Though they were moving so slowly, Elissa's arms were wrapped tight around his waist. She obviously had some thinking to do, and he was satisfied to just enjoy the occasional squeeze of her arms – though he couldn't _feel_ her as well as he would have liked.. Maybe he should have worn his leather armour after all...

"Duncan?"

"Yes, pretty Lady?" Another delightful squeeze from behind, accompanied by a pleased sound.

"Do you think it would be too soon to stop for lunch?"

His stomach immediately answered that, rather loudly – Elissa grinned and said "I guess not, so lets find a good spot – if we turn right at the crossing, we can sit overlooking Lake Mnomaha."

"Sounds good to, lets do that."

* * *

They had a delicious lunch on a hill overlooking the lake, but they still didn't talk much. She sat on the ground, arms resting on her knees and took a heavy sigh. He sat down next to her as close as he could, but resolved not to interrupt or disturb her thoughts.

She looked out over the lake, then closed her eyes for a moment and began.

"You've probably already guessed, that I don't have a very.. natural attitude towards magic, or more precisely: mages and the tower?"

He nodded "Yes, I've gathered as much."

When he didn't say anymore, she sighed and turned her eyes at the lake again.

"Well, in the view of the things you've told me, I can safely tell you why, I think."

Another brief pause. Then:

"I'm a mage!"

He must have made a disbelieving sound, as she quickly continued:

"No, not really a mage – but no apostate either. I'm not _really_ trained or anything, I.. can just do a little magic, thats all."

She then sent him the saddest eyes, and despite his resolve not to disturb, those eyes made him want to comfort her right away.

"But Elissa, that's - " her soft fingers on his mouth stopped him.

"No – don't say anything yet, I would like to tell you.. how it all happened."

"Yes please, I'd like you to" he then had to settle for.

"It first showed, when I was twelve, and I was.. well, terrified of course. Nan had always told me plenty of scary stories involving mages and their.. their awful magic.

But what really frightened me I think, was that it didn't feel wrong at all when I used it the first time.

You see, Droolya was just a little puppie at the time, and we were playing in the garden, Fergus too..We had been pulling up buckets of water for a dam Fergus was trying to build – when somehow Droolya fell into the well.

It was deep, I could scarcely see her down there in the dark, and Fergus went running for father - mother was away visiting some friends at the time.. I just stood screaming down that well, and I was wishing.. wishing that I could get her _up_ somehow.

Oh, I tried throwing down the bucket; hoping she might climb into that – but all I did was making it worse. The bucket hit her, you see, I could have killed her – and she started going down, her little paws were paddling frantically in the water and scratching at the stone walls, trying to get a hold.. But she went down again and again, and suddenly she stopped coming up...

And then.. then I just closed my eyes and stretched my arms as far as I could down the well.. and I _pulled_! And I had the most sensational, tingling feeling all over my body – but mostly in my hands, it felt so _powerful, _and foreign, and yet.. it felt very familiar too, like it was something that was meant to be, something enevitable and natural, like when I touch.."

She suddenly glanced up at him, her expression strange – ashamed or scared? Duncan wondered. Then she turned her eyes to her feet, and he didn't dare to ask.

"At last I opened my eyes, and I already _knew_ that Droolya was saved – and there she was, hanging in the air a few feet below my tingling hands, looking up at me."

She made an imitation of a joyful little laugh.

"Oh, she looked so miserable, I can't tell you! And I actually started laughing at her because of the _look_ she had in her little puppyface.. and for a splitsecond I feared that the _pull_ would disappear, but it didn't at all – if anything it just got stronger, and I _pulled_ her right up into my arms.

And then I sat down with her, my back up the well.. and that strange force or power just seeped right out of me again, leaving just a little tingle behind, faint bells in the air.

Droolya started to lick my face, and I was still laughing.. and she licked the tears off my face – I was crying too, out of joy and fear both. I guess.. I was just being hysterical, right?"

She looked to him for confirmation, but he cupped her cheek in his hand and said

"Not at all."

She nodded, seemingly content with that answer.

"Well, it didn't really _feel_ like hysteria – but father certainly seemed to think it was.. When at last he and Fergus came out, I blurted out the whole story to them. Father went pale as a sheet, and Fergus looked like he wanted to throw up. I.. well, the way they reacted _really_ scared me, so I just closed my eyes and began screaming really loud.

And then.. and then father _scooped_ me up in his arms, and started running inside with me – yelling at Fergus to 'hold the dog, hold the dog'! Droolya was howling along with me - poor Fergus, he really got a fright! And while father ran with with me, he kept saying '_oh pup, oh pup'_...

Of course I knew it was his pet name for me, always had been - but somehow I connected it with little Droolya. And I began to think that she _had_ drowned in that well, that I'd never really saved her at all.

And then I started screaming even louder, this time for my doggie; though I couldn't speak her name for some reason, it just poured out of me in inarticulate howls. Of course father didn't know, he just heard the screaming, and it must have scared him witless...

He put me into bed, as if I was sick.. and the way he treated me, I was beginning to think so too.

I lay in my bed for days, and only Nan and father tended to me. I slept a lot, I guess I had a fever - and every time I woke, I started screaming for Droolya again, but still not able to use words."

She thought for a while, staring into the air.

"Then mother came home, and of course she didn't understand anything – I'm pretty sure father never told her about my.. magic. Not then, not later. How he managed to keep it all from her.. I have no idea.

Well, as it turned out, it was quite lucky he _didn't_ tell her - in a strange sort of way. You see, mother simply concluded I was upset about Droolya, and finally brought her to me.

And that was all it took; everything back to normal. I was up and running about in no time, happy as ever!"

She glanced up at him, and though he remained silent, she must have caught the glint of doubt in his eyes. She sighed and said:

"No, of course I wasn't, not quite. For one thing, I couldn't let go of Droolya – every time they tried to put her in the kennel or lock her up for the night, I started screaming right off.. ha, lots of screaming that spring!"

He just stroke her cheek and smiled softly at her sad attempt at lightening the story up.

"Well, of course they quickly gave in to _that_ kind of terror, and Droolya was with me at all times from then on."

She took his hand and gravely said "today is the first time we've been apart for a whole day – oh, don't look that way, you had no idea of knowing. I reckon its about time we learn to be apart. Besides, she _could_ never have run this far, and I _did_ so want to go with you!"

His heart skipped a beat, but all he said was "I'm so very glad you did."

"Oh, so am I – and very happy to finally tell someone.. no, tell _you _about this whole thing. Now, where was I?

...That first year after it happened... I grew very quiet and jumpy, and though I talked the whole thing over with father several times later, none of us mentioned it for a whole year. Father let me start learning rogue skills, and I.. endulged myself in training, but it was constantly on my mind...

If it hadn't been for Fergus, I might still have thought it was all a dream..either that, or I would have become.. well, mentally unstable."

Duncan squeezed her hand tight.

"But Fergus - bless him - kept wanting to know what _really_ happened that day, and his persistence.. Maker, sometime _he_ was about to drive me mad with all those questions!.. but in the end, it forced me to _really_ remember the _pull, _and when I finally told him all about it, he went straight to father and demanded he _did _something – and he didn't talk about turning me in to the tower!"

Duncan asked "how old was your brother then?"

"Oh, he must have been 15 or 16.."

"I understand now why you're so fond of him" he said admiringly.

She beamed at him "Yes, wasn't he magnificent?! Oh,and it's not that father was weak, not at all as it turned out. He was just scared to loose me.. When Fergus forced him to act, he took us both to his study."

She made a faint smile at him "and not to tell us to behave, or force promises from us – not this time!"

Duncan couldn't help but feel somewhat embarrassed, though he smiled back at her. The image of the ranting teyrn was still very vivid in his mind. He couldn't quite believe it happened only yesterday.

_AN: Yes, I know, not fair to cut the chapter here – but Elissa obviously has to get so much off her chest! Next chapter is almost ready, and will be up in less than a day though, I promise!_

_I can't manage to thank every reader, favorizer, storyalerter etc – but all of you should know: I'm SO grateful! _

_My way of thanking my wonderful reviewers will still be to use their nick (or part of it) as names for various things in the story along the way – so review, and I'll do my best to use all names. Is that a kind of blackmail to get reviews?.. Oh well, so be it!_

_Nicks mentioned so far: Erynnar(sweet buns), Bingham Vance(Bingha the horse), Chellybaby(Fergus' horse), Mapachita(a breed of rabbit), mnomaha(lake in this chapter)._


	10. Chapter 10

HALTED Chapter 10

Her voice was very serious again, as she continued her story.

"And there, in father's study he told us both his own little childhood horror tale. It was a good deal worse than mine I tell you.

He had had an elder brother, six years or so his senior. Strange, I don't remember if father ever told us his name.. Well, at twelve years old that brother showed his magic abilities. It was nothing like mine, no cuddly little puppies involved" She smiled sadly.

"His brother was engaged in a fight with some other boys, who were mocking him for being 'high and mighty' – or so my father told us the words went. My guess is, they were punishing him for simply being the teyrns son." She shrugged.

" Father was there too, but he didn't dare fight the elder boys himself; he just encouraged his brother, cheering for hm. My father loved and admired his big brother greatly. The other boys – there were three of them - were gaining the upper hand of course - and then my uncle used his magic, he let loose some kind of fire or electric storm on them. They were all struck to the ground with severe burn marks. And later... one of them died."

Tears poured from her eyes, and Duncan put his arm around her shoulder.

"That's the whole story really; he was removed to _the tower_" - she shuddered - "the templars came for him a few days later. He was screaming and kicking – and they tied him up securely, so he couldn't use his magic.. poor kid, I don't think he could or would have anyhow – and my father never saw him again, of course. He was never mentioned by _anyone_ after that, no record of him anywhere – he was even erased from the family records, as if he'd never existed."

She looked up. He felt she was pleading for his understanding, and squeezed her hand as she continued:

"I tried to imagine if Fergus had been that poor boy, and I thought I understood a little of how horrible it must have been for my father – and he was just _six_ years old when it happened!

And of course father was brought up with an intense fear of magic and mages and that bloody _tower._ All books on magic were removed from the library, he was totally ignorant in that area.

And just imagine, how it must have been for him later – when he had Fergus and I, and he was dreading that _we_ were going inherit those abilities.

I'm sure he chose to spare my mother out of love for her, and simply prayed for us not to show any sign of magic.

And so, when I actually _did_ show those signs, he just 'panicked and shut it all out' – those were his exact words, when he tried to explain his actions the year before. He had simply chosen to believe, that I had somehow managed to get Droolya up using the bucket.

He convinced himself so completely of this, that he even fooled my mother – and she can otherwise read his mind, and guess his every wish - even before he knows he has them.."

She took a staggering, hard breath. Then she looked at him for a long time.

But as he sensed she hadn't quite finished her tale, he just looked calmly back at her.

Maybe she was probing him for any judging or condemning reactions, but he felt nothing like that at all – and tried to convey that to her without words.

He guessed he had somehow succeeded, as she turned towards him and leaned her head against his breast. He still had his arm around her shoulder, and now he soothingly began to stroke her back with his other hand.

"Do you mind me sitting like this?" She softly asked. He guessed, that what she really wanted to know, was if he still liked her as much as before..

"Not at all. I like it very much. I like _you _very much. Do you mind me holding you?"

"No, oh please do!" She tilted her head upwards. "I like listening to your heart" she told him.

"Though I don't quite understand it can beat this slow and steady, with the things you've had to listen to? I mean, you must feel.. I don't know.. apalled by us maybe, cheating the Circle and the templars of their prey?"

He bowed his head slightly and kissed the top of her head, at the same time stealing a breath of that lovely smell, apples and honey.

"Sweet bun, nothing you've told me has made me like you or your family any less – and I like you all very much. And the fact that you can do some magic – that you have that fantastic gift - just makes you even more attractive to me. Though I _do _ofcourse realise you've had to face some serious problems because of it. But I think your wounds are starting to heal – and I hope.. that in time you'll come to terms with who you are, and dare to use your gift of magic."

"Thanks, Duncan" A little relief in that simple answer? Now, what else could he say to convince and comfort her?

They sat in silence. Then he suddenly came out with low chuckle.

"You're _laughing_?" she said and looked up at him, disbelieving.

He slapped his hand to his mouth and tried to stop the laughter, but it just kept bubbling forth.

"I'm sorry, but I just came to me – you didn't actually punch Fergus last night – I remember that tingle in the air afterwards: you _pushed_ him with magic! You can do _pushes _too!"

And he gave in to a roaring laughter, which she hesitantly joined after a few moments.

She obviously struggled hard to _stop_ laughing though and tried equally hard to speak, little hicks of laughter coming up as she did "It's re-heally not funny, Duncan! I sca-scared him!" and she slapped his chest lightly, in a vain and not very heartfelt attempt to stop him.

"O-ho-ho, but it _is_ funny! You _did_ scare him - and it was hilarious – oh, bunny I'm proud of you!"

"_Proud_?"

"Yes, don't you see: My little woman, standing in defense of her man! And using her wonderful abilities, _pushing _her big, fierce warrior brother so hard, he falls over!" He embraced her and gave her a hard hug, still roaring with laughter.

And finally, she _really_ gave in – and years of suppressed anger, guilt, sorrow and pain came rushing out in an unstoppable laughter. There were a lot of tears in that laughter, too. They all slid down Duncans broad chest, and he received them all and let them vaporize in the air, laughing as he did.

After their laughter had died down – it took quite a while – she snuggled close to him: "Duncan?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really mean all you said?" her voice rang of disbelief, mingled with hope.

"I meant every word, don't ever doubt it."

"Thank you Duncan. I think you may just have... saved me from the dragon again."

"Why thank _you, _myfair maiden – that means I'm in for another reward, right?"

She sat up and looked at him teasingly.

"Certainly – when the maiden decides to hand it out! But first tell me – did you mean those.. _other_ words?"

"What words, sweet bun?"

"There! You said it again! You keep calling me all sorts of funny names" she said, sounding very pleased and a little annoyed.

"Yes, I do don't I? Well bunny, you can believe me when I tell you: I'm as surprised as you - they're definitely not part of my usual vocabulary!"

Duncan felt very lightheaded, that laughter had really let loose all his accumulated feelings from these last two days.

"No, you are right, they don't really sound like you at all. Do you mean to say you're having me on, then?" she sounded a little hesitant.

"No, never – Elissa, sweet woman, I would _never_ have you on!"

"Nor I you.." She looked at him very softly. "And I _do _like all your little names for me, so feel free to call me anything you want!"

"Really? Well, given that liberty, I would like to add a few more, like beautiful, special, wonderful, skilled, resourceful, breathtaking.. the list is endless" he said. and received her most radiant smile.

And then he just _took_ his reward from the not-so-unwilling maiden.

"Oh I left out an important one: very, very tempting!"

"Tempting? Like I'm something you want to eat?!" She sounded quite surprised.

He chuckled "No, not exactly – though you do _taste_ absolutely lovely!"

He looked at her, then realised she actually didn't understand.

"What I mean is, that you make me feel very special too. Whenever we're together, when we kiss, when I touch or hold you – all that makes me want me to do so much more.."

"Me too, Duncan – oh, me too!" She grabbed his face, held on to his beard and smacked a quick kiss on his lips – then to his disappointment, rested her cheek against his breast again:

"So, you mean you want to...?"

By hearing her soft tone, all his suppressed emotions rushed up through him, and came out in words:

"Oh, yes I do _so _want to make love to you, my sweet bunny! Maker, I've never felt like this before – well, of course I've been with other women - " he chuckled, just a little embarrassed: "As I'm sure you've been with other men – but this is different. _You_ make me feel different! I've never felt so totally _enchanted_ by anyone before, or so completely and constantly aroused – even by just thinking about you! Woman, are you giving me a hard time!"

As she didn't answer right away, he thought he knew why and added:

"- Oh, and by _enchanted_ I don't mean that I think you've been working some kind of foul magic on me!"

She looked up and very resolutely said "Duncan, you make me long for more too - and I would very much like to make love to you!" then she added "but not here – it should be somewhere special.. down by the lake shore perhaps?"

"Yes, I guess I can manage to restrain myself for that long, though you _are_ so very tempting!" he smiled at her happily, as they both got up – and she returned his smile with a kiss. A proper, long one this time.

* * *

_AN: Yup, you're right - a fairly steamy chapter up next. By the way it's heading, I believe it'll warrant a change of rating. Oh, and no nicks used in this chapter, but a few in the next. Thanks for reading, rewieving etc._


	11. Chapter 11

HALTED Chapter 11

As they rode down towards the shores of Lake Mnomaha, Duncan was holding her tight from behind – his head bowed over her as he kissed all the bare pieces of skin he could possibly get to, though he felt severely hindered by her armour. She responded with little, pleased sighs and whimpers, sounding just as impatient as he to get that armour _off.._

By the time he reached her ear, nudging it and using his tongue to get to that little, enticing grove behind it, she was breathing in short, sharp gasps.

Bingha had halted between some bushes, as no one spurred her on. But that didn't really matter, they could just slide off the mount right here, he thought - and make love on the floor of the forest.. Elissa bowed her head, and he pushed her ponytail to the side and kissed her lovely neck, sucking up the tiny sweaty drops that were forming at her hairline..

She chuckled and said "You keep distracting me, I can't even ride anymore!"

"Then stop _being _so distracting!.. I can't help myself!" he admitted, and bend over for more – and was about to suck at thin air as _she _had bent over too, to grab at a bush by the side.

He made a very displeased noise, but she just smiled and held out her hand to show him a number of jenberries, picked fresh from the bush. Their hue was cynder: pitch black with a core of yellow. They would glow like embers come nightfall, making them easy to spot.. her eyes seemed to have a similar glow, as she looked at him..

"Here, have some of these to occupy that busy mouth of yours!" she said and shoved the berries in his mouth. He had an instant flashback of the evening before, when she had fed him a sweet bun.. and his reactions now were much the same; sweetness mingled with arousal..

"Get us to the shore woman, or I'll.." he mumbled, mouth stuffed full of sweetness.

And she laughed again, and finally brought them down there.

* * *

It wasn't quite what he'd dreamt of: – her strange insistance, that they took off their armor separately, then met by the cape he'd placed on the sand to lie on. But she should have it her way of course, she would come meet him completely in the nude – and then.. he quickly removed the last pieces of silver armour. Shirt, breeches and small clothes soon were piled up in a bundle with his sword and dagger on top.

Then he turned to wait – and saw her already standing there, watching him. He was completely astounded by her beauty, and took in a sharp breath.. and his heart was beating uncontrollably at the sight of her moves, as she came towards him. He wanted to speak, to tell her what a marvel she was.. but he just kept gawking instead..

And _she_ was the one who said "Duncan, you're beautiful!" - sounding quite as astounded as he felt.

"Oh, hardly _beautiful_" he answered with a nervous little laugh, as the ability to speak came back to him: "I'm just a rugged old warrior, with a lot of scars to show off!" He really felt quite disgraced at his own used body, compared to her shining young beauty.

Then she went straight up to him, and told him her opinion:

"But you _are_ beautiful – the colour of your skin alone, shining copper in the sun.. I've never seen anything quite like it!.. Your scars look.. _deliberate_ - like intricate, white tattooes...and when you laugh like now, your muscles move under your skin like little squirrels!" she chuckled, sounding very delighted. _His_ chuckle sounded very strange, pleased yet embarrassed at the same time..

She lifted her hand and trickled her fingers along his cheek - and he just stood completely passive, not quite sure he had the strength to lift an arm.. with this fantastic being standing naked so close, telling him she thought _he _was the beautiful one.. he dared not disturb that moment...and she just went on, describing him and wondering at his features, as if she'd never seen a naked man before.. he was utterly speechless - and increasingly aroused, naturally..

"And your beard.. you already know how fond I am of that! And it's so thick too, and the way it frames your face; it's perfect for you! Your eyes, that wonderful, vibrant deep brown.. and the glow in them, when you look at me.."

Did she just blush a little? But it was only too true, he couldn't help but gawk at her, at all times and everywhere..

"Those soft lips.. and your pitch black hair, the way it curves and touches your shoulders.." Her fingers ran along a lock of hair, then continued to his shoulder, then his breast..he looked at _her_ breast and wanted to touch - but held back to prolong that enevitable moment, when she would let him have _all_ that he so longed for..

"And the softness of your _skin_, and those little curly hairs - like the finest fur.. and your muscles, playing beneath the copper hue.. and right below that softness, your muscles are so _hard, _much harder than mine, harder than I ever imagined.. _Oh!"_

He looked down and saw her watching his crotch.

His manhood now stood at full attention, and the tip had eagerly greeted her little belly, causing her outburst. And he held his breath, hoping she would touch him there too.. and when she _did_ let just a single digit slide along his length, he involuntarily bucked forward at her belly and hissed.. His hands finally went into action, reaching for her to pull her close.

But his hands grabbed at thin air as his mouth had earlier; she had turned and was running straight for the water, giggling teasingly as she did.

Why, the little.. he immediately ran after her of course, and he was going to – OH, but the water was _cold _as it clashed onto his skin.. it felt almost freezing against his heated body, as he went deeper in..

Well, at least it removed a good part of his immediate urge to just _take _her right here in the water..

He neared her and had almost caught up to her, as she dived and disappeared under the blue surface.. and was gone for a second.. then he caught sight of her lean, pale limbs moving adroitly to his right.

He dived in pursuit, and as he was catching up again; swam beneath her with a few, hard strokes – and held on to her legs, as he stood up. Her thighs were resting on his shoulders, and her hands grabbed hold of his hair and chin for support, and she _laughed_..

"Got you!" his voice sounded rather muffled, and he thought he could _smell _her sex..

"Oh, yeah?" she forced her body forwards and his knees gave in, and they tumbled into the water.

Both were on their feet quickly. She remained standing now, the waterline just kissing her thighs - and drops of water were flowing down her body in the sun, giving her the resemblance of a goddess, cast in bronze.. oh, sweet Andraste! She was watching him with a faint but expectant smile – her eyes wide open and more blue than the sky and the lake combined.

This time, he grabbed her a little above the waist. Then his desire for her and the taint burning in his veins mingled into pure lust_, _making him _roar _triumphantly as he lifted his prize straight up in the air.. stretching his arms at full length, gawking up at her bouncing breasts with their dark nipples; erected from the coolness of the water.. into her lovely face, and her eyes shining down on him, glowing with her own desire..

And then he suddenly _could _smell her, through the water from her soaked body that trickled down on him - apple and honey covered in a thick layer of musk_.. _and of course he buried his face in the origin of that distinctive, magnificent scent.. he pressed his face against her sex, rubbed his nose at her, searching for that special spot..and finally he _tasted_ her.. her whole body tensed at that, and she was whimpering.. his tongue stayed on her wet body all the way up to her mouth, as he lowered her down slowly on trembling arms into his embrace. Then he kissed her, his tongue swirling around hers, _craving_ a response. And she opened her mouth and met him with unrestrained eagerness.

He kissed his way down to her breast and sucked - a little harder than intended – on one of her protruding nipples.. she whined at that and her head shot backwards, her whole upper body bent back with it, and only his hands on her back held her up.. then he felt her hips and thighs lean against him - no, _push _against him.. and his manhood – fully erect again in defiance of the cold water - was caught between their bellies, and he pressed it hard against her and _rubbed_..

"Beach.. _now_" he grumbled.

"Yes, let's.." she wheezed between short intakes of breath.

He bend down slightly, grabbed her and lifted her up on his shoulder, belly down. As he ran towards the beach with her, her hands slid down his back reaching for his moving buttocks, pressing them firmly.. making him groan, and causing him to turn his head and bite down on her bottom in return.

Despite his raging lust, he managed to lay her down carefully on the cape; kissing and biting lightly at random pieces of her body as he did.. and continued kissing her throat up to her mouth, as he lowered himself down on her.. his limbs shuddered at the thrill of finally feeling her body under him, but still his desire and the taint screamed for more..

"I can't.. hold on much longer.. I _need.. _can I.. please?" he groaned in between desperate kisses on her mouth and neck; moving his manhood impatiently between her thighs.

"Yes, Duncan.. right now.. you can do anything you please.. I'm yours, right now " and even at her first word, his fingers had found her sheath.. and _yes_ - she certainly felt ready for him, as ready as he had ever felt a woman to be. He lifted his hips slightly above her, parting her lower lips with his fingers and let the tip of his manhood slide in through the wetness and softness of her.

As he made a short forward thrust, and already felt the incredible tightness inside her - she yelled out, as if in pain. He strained to hold still for a moment, checking her expression to see if she was alright.. her eyes were closed, a look of pure concentration on her face.

"Elissa?" She opened her eyes and watched him with intense, eyebrows contracted – but then her mouth smiled as she made a little nod, and her hands on his back tried to pull him a little closer.

And that was all he needed. His lust, his passion for her completely took over, and he _drilled_ himself through her tightness – and his manhood swelled even further, as it met with the very center of her being. He started thrusting _hard_, heaving himself up on his arms - his lower body crushing down on her full weight with each thrust. She started moving under him again, returning his moves with her own as she moaned ever louder.. Their hips were moving frantically against each other – and then he felt lifted, when she arched under him and cried out at the height of her pleasure. He dove down with her body as her tension ceased.. and he let out a loud, animalistic growl as he thrust a few more times to her very core and _finally_ had his own tension released, letting his heat spill out inside her - his whole body shaking with a sheer sense of joy and fulfilment as he did.

Slowly, he moved his weight off her, and lay at her side with his hand resting on her belly. Both were panting heavily in the aftermath; she was the first to breathe a few words:

"That was.. _incredible!_"

He chuckled "It certainly was. I'm glad you caught up at the end – you were so wonderful it was a bit hard for me to hold back, I'm afraid!"

She sent him a radiant smile. "Does it always feel like this - I mean, this fantastic.. _shudder_ inside?"

At this innocent question, he instantly felt alarmed – but instead of asking, raised his head and looked down. And saw the faint traces of blood on her thighs.

He closed his eyes in horror for a moment, thinking back.

"Oh _Elissa, oh _no, _no_.. I've done you wrong, I.. I've ruined you! Oh, I've been terribly ignorant Elissa, I realize now - you showed me plenty of little signs along the way, that you were no way near as experienced as I took for granted. And I was completely blind, even to your pain as I went through... I'm so sorry, I didn't know - I was too absorbed in my own desire, my own pitiful, bloody _lust _for you -"

She sat up and looked at him gravely "_Stop that_, stop punishing yourself, you have _never _done me wrong! I should have told you! But oh, I loved every minute of this, everything you did and made me feel - except for that brief moment!"

"You did?!" he didn't quite dare believe her.

"Yes! And you didn't _ruin_ me either, I.. cheated – as usual!" she laughed a little embarrased " - I'm a bit squeemish about pain I guess, so I made just a tiny heal on myself when you.. entered me. Then, everything was pure bliss again!" The memory of that bliss reflected in her wide, happy smile. It set his mind at ease again, so he just bathed in it..

"I should have known you could do healing too. Thank you for giving me this wonderful gift, my sweet bun!"

She laughed, a light and teasing laughter: "Why, you're quite welcome dear Ser!"

"Oh, don't joke about it – it was something very precious.. Elissa, I'm so honored you gave it to _me_.."

"If it really was all that precious, I'm all the more glad I _could _give it to you_,_ Duncan._. you'_re so very precious to me.." Her eyes looked suddenly very sad, contradicting those words. As he was about to make a response, she got to her feet abruptly and ran up the hill, heading for Bingha who was grazing peacefully up there.

Moments later she came trotting past him, riding the horse into the water – still completely naked. She smiled at him "come bathe with us!" He got to his feet, and followed her command helplessly . He went in to his thighs, absentmindedly washing his lower parts as he watched the captivating picture of his woman and her horse delighting in the cold water.

A bright light appeared on the sky, aiming for the water surface in the middle of the lake – and he shouted out and pointed, wanting her to see the magnificent sight of a Phoenix falcon, swooping down at its prey.

She had her back turned, watching the bird as he was forcefully pushed under water, his back being torn up brutally.

He surfaced and turned, his back burning with pain - and he saw the broad face of an giant Eboncat snarling at him, arching its back to ready itself to attack him again. A weapon, he needed a weapon – but Elissa was unarmed too! He threw his body to the right, in a futile attempt to both protect her against the black, bearsize cat – and to get around the enraged animal to get to his sword, which he'd stupidly left on the beach, when his lust took over..

The cat attacked and pushed him under water again, and he managed to just avoid the long teeth aiming at his throat, as the claws dug into his chest.

And then the world completely halted around him.. all noises ceased, silence set in as the blue water turned violet.. and he had a single, last thought before violet changed to blackness.

_Elissa._

* * *

_AN: It took me several days to write this, sorry to let you all wait – longest chapter yet, at least. I had to use my dictionary a lot, as all the words I knew for various body parts had a rather dirty ring to them. (Yeah, 'what a typical dane' - you're quite right if you think so, I guess!) I was pleased to find the word 'manhood' - as it also means 'mature' it seemed to suit our Duncan perfectly – but let me know if I'm wrong, about that or other things. Thanks to all of you for reading, reviewing etc – lovely responses so far, I'm very happy!_

_Reviewers mentioned in this chapter: jen4306 (a number of jenberries), CynderJenn (cynder, the colour of jenberries), PhoenixDownAt20 (Phoenix falcon), eboncat (Eboncat). If you don't see your nick, don't worry – I'll get to all of you in further chapters._


	12. Chapter 12

HALTED Chapter 12

He was floating in the darkness.. no, not dark.. more like.. violet.. violet water?

_...ome…ound!..._

there was a voice.. was he dreaming?.. no.. nothing like the fade.. but pain?

_...you..to...up!_

No, no pain now.. but he had to.. she was in danger.. that voice?..

_...weet...uncan_

A menacing roar.. the archdemon?.. no, but.. danger?.. _SHE_ was in danger, calling!

_..wake up, my love.._

"ELISSA!"

"Oh, thank the Maker.. Duncan?"

"Yes.. I'm awake now, aren't I?" and he finally managed to open his eyes, and looked straight up into her lovely face smiling relieved down at him. "Elissa, are you alright?!"

"Yes, I'm fine – and the ebon is dead, don't worry - we're both safe."

"Oh.. help me up, please?" He had to make sure she was really alright – he had to hold her..

"Sure, but take it slow – you had some nasty wounds, and you were out for quite a while. You'll be a bit dizzy, I reckon." And she supported his back, as he got to a sitting position. Yes, his back was sore, the chest too - but none of them felt _wounded_ exactly .." then he realised who he had to thank for that.

"Yes, I'm a little dizzy.. but bad wounds, huh? And where have they all gone to – did the ebon take them back?" he teased.

"No, I managed to - " and he had to cut her off, and kiss her. It was the softest, most tender kiss they had yet had – lips playing and barely touching, a hundred small kisses, cheeks caressed, careful nibbling at lips and skin, scents inhaled as they assured each other they were here and well. Then she looked softly at him: "I think your dizzyness wore off on me a bit.."

* * *

After he had rested a little longer, he looked up to find her watching him peacefully. He sat up too and faced her, feeling a lot better now.

"Sweet bun, tell me how you managed to kill that Eboncat, without even getting a scratch yourself?.. or perhaps you healed yourself _too_?"

"I used magic of course ! For the first time in an real battle – thanks to you I dared to." She smiled happily at him, and he felt so proud of her.

"Good, I'm _very_ glad you did" he made a careful little chuckle, and didn't dare think of the consequences if she hadn't. "But what magic, how..tell me, how much can you actually _do_?"

"Well.. I've told you about the pulling_. _And the pushing you figured out by yourself"

They both smiled at the memory of Fergus on his back.

"Now you know about the healing too – and I just used Violet to keep you from further injury from the Eboncat, and from drowning too, of course.."

"Violet?! Well, I do remember that colour as I lost consciousness – but what was it?"

"Well, it's just a kind of shield.. I was taught the basics of a shield spell – I'll tell you how at another time – and I worked with that spell to fit my needs...I named it Violet because of the colour. Now I can build a protective 'second skin', or simply a bubble - around anything living. I can keep it up for quite a while, too – providing the distance is close enough."

"_And_ maintain air to breathe in it! Bunny, you keep amazing me!"

His adoring tone made her give out a little chuckle, and he realised her natural pride in her abilities had begun to evolve – _good_ he thought, about time she allows herself to realise a little of, what a fantastic girl she is. And to feel some pride too, instead of shame.

"My healing ability is very limited, – the man that taught me, was more into.. other things. My healing is only worth anything on flesh wounds - it was lucky the ebon didn't do a better job of it!"

"I'll have to agree on that - though it seems to me, these new scars tell the cat did a nice enough job of it!" And he glanced down at the six new, diagonal red lines on his chest. He could only guess, the one's on his back were even longer - and might have been deeper, too. Still, she had done an excellent job on him, and he told her so - in so many words, and a few kisses too as he managed to lean forward to give.

She tilted her head "Hmm - all the more bewitching tattooes you can show off to the ladies, right?"

"Elissa, you're truly magnificent! And you _do_ know I will only be showing these off to you, don't you?"

"Yes, Duncan. I do know.." But she didn't look at him when she said it, and wondered why..

"Anyway, if need be I can use healing and Violet in combination – to close internal injuries with a bubble to prevent further bleeding. Of course, I can only keep up Violet for a limited time – so the victim will still bleed to death, if there's no proper healer to be found. I've been practising on wounded animals, so I know.."

He suddenly wondered something:

"But surely, you can't have killed off a great beast like that with magic alone! Tell me how you managed to get to your weapons without beeing attacked?!"

She looked genuinely thrilled to tell him:

"Well, when I'd set up Violet on you, the eboncat kept attacking the bubble for a little while, without doing any further harm of course – so I ran for my weapons. When the cat came at me, I hadn't quite reached them yet – so I used my ice spell to hold it back. That's the last spell I'm capable of. Then I simply killed it – my icy dagger actually shattered it, what a wonder your gift is!"

"Simple as that huh? Woman! " And he smacked a kiss at her forehead.

His heart was suddenly beating very fast, at the image of her running naked out of the water, throwing spells around and killing...

"And then you did a pull to get me up here, right?"

"No, I didn't have enough mana left to do that. My pool is quite limited, I've been told. So I had to drag you up here; I had to take off Violet too, you see – to regain enough mana for healing."

"Quite limited, indeed! Elissa, there's nothing limited about you; no limit to what you can do! You dragged me up here after saving me, after doing all that.. a big, heavy man like me!"

"Yes, well you weren't _that _heavy.. besides, it would have been a terrible waste to let you drown – then who would I have now, to look so admiringly at me?!"

And at that, she was about to roll over from laughter, then suddenly stopped her movement at a little growling sound from behind her. Duncan jumped to his feet, sword in hand - ready to defence her _this_ time. He stood swaying though, due to the returned dizzyness from his fast moves.

"Where?" He scouted the beach and the bushes nearby, but there was nothing dangerous to be seen or heard.

"Here, Ser Knight - lay down your arms" she said calmly - and took a satchel off her back, holding it out at him with a smug smile.

"Go on - take a look, _this_ dragon won't bite. Or.. maybe he will, just a little.. - but I promise, I'll patch you up again!" and then she was sputtering with laughter again. And when he – a little wary - took the satchel, she _did _roll over..

"So I'm the laughing stock now, am I? Well, lets see what kind of bunny _my_ bunny has found this time!" and he chuckled a little at his own ridicule – and because of the beauty of her contagious laughter.

He resolutely turned the contents of the bag out on the cape between them, ready to stop a possible escape.. and a tiny eboncat cub tumbled out and stumbled to its paws. It looked up at him and hissed, showing off a few razorsharp little teeth.

"Aaw, careful with him, _he's _no big and fierce warrior" She carefully picked up the cub and held it to her bosom. "But you soon will be, won't you my little orphan?" she cooed at the beast.

Duncan sighed, then had to chuckle again. "Well it looks to me he's already found a replacement mother – or are we going to cook this little.. unwhipped cub for supper?"

"Definately not! I have to keep him of course!"

"You have to _keep _him?! Elissa, he'll grow up to be the greatest, most dangerous predator in all Ferelden! He'll be likely to kill you, no – he _will_ kill you, he's no pet!"

She answered in a carefree, but very definate tone:

"I know exactly, how dangerous he'll be – as dangerous as Droolya would be, had she grown up in the wild" She kissed the little cat on its nose, rather diminishing that argument – then added as an afterthought: "Though three times her size of course – he'll be a magnificent ally!"

When Duncan sputtered: "Woman, you drive me crazy!" she completely changed her tactics.. though he only became aware of that fact a while later of course, when it was too late..

She looked up at him pleadingly and said:"Duncan, I have a _responsibility_ to care for him – I killed his mother, while she was defending him. He's too little to care for himself, she was still nursing him – I noticed when I skinned her, as you slept. She had to have a cub somewhere.. he was lying in the grass right over there" she nodded further down the shore. "She had probably been trying to move him away from us, then decided to attack instead. I just picked him up, and made a satchel for him using her fur – makes him feel quite comfy and at home, having her smell so close.."

Duncan sighed heavily. "Hmm. It's going to take a lot of work, but it's up to you of course.. just don't expect _me _to breastfeed him!"

"No? And you have such a broad chest too.." She sent him a cheeky grin. "But don't worry, Droolya will do _that_ of course!"

Duncan had to laugh, this was ridiculous. "Haven't you forgotten the fact, that the cub is a cat, and Droolya a dog? She's more liable to gobble him up, I think!"

"She'll do no such thing! When she had her litter, she was the _perfect _mother. And since then, whenever there are puppies in the kennel, her milk starts flowing. All I have to do is tell her to take care of him - you'll see!"

"I have to rest my case, I see. And count my stars lucky, that eboncats only have the _one_ cub at a time!" and suddenly they were smiling at each other, and her eyes were shining with a special glint, he noticed.

"That was good, don't you think?"

"What was, sweet bun?"

"Our first argument, of course" she smiled at him innocently.

He had no good reply or thoughts on that matter.. only the realisation that she was most certainly a woman, all way through. Cunning..

"What _I_ think is.. I'm hungry! And since you won't let me have meat" - he hinted at the cub - "I guess I have to find my special treat for you.. not sure you deserve any of it now, though!" But he did think so.. he'd hand her _everything_ she wished for. Better not admit that out loud though..

"Oh goodie, more surprises!" She just said excitedly. "Is it something sweet?" she asked with such childish innocence, that he had to consider whether the woman in her only came out when handy - or it was the other way around?.. well, he had the girl before him now, and it was a thrill to play along.

"Indeed it is." He handed her a package. "Go on, open it – it won't bite!"

She put the little, sleeping predator back in its 'mother den', then quickly unwrapped the package.

"Ooh, Duncan you spoil me – Erynnar buns!" She smiled blissfully at the buns, then made a quick count: "Six each – except, I should really have the lion's share. After all, I'm practically nursing one!"

"Well, I guess you _are _a growing girl" he teased. Her reply came just as quick:

"And you a growing man!" she said with a cheeky smile: "- in the most wonderful of places, too!" and she giggled, happy about her little joke. But he had to lean in close, to touch her and kiss her, suddenly aching for her all over again. And the part of him she'd referred to, did indeed grow - eagerly and before when she was still innocent, she picked right up on his desire. And she returned the kiss in full, and soon they were both breathing heavily. And he had already started unstrapping her leathers to get beneath, to _touch_ – when she gently pushed him away, saying regretfully: "We can't."

"Why not – I'm quite capable, you healed me up perfectly well!"

"Oh, I don't doubt that!" she smiled. "But take a look at the sun – we have to go home soon.." Her voice sounded so very sad at that statement. And he was sad too – looking at the sky as the sun was about to set, he felt he'd been cheated for a few more precious hours with her, and they hadn't even discussed how to persuade the teyrn to let her be recruited - "

"Elissa, sweet bun – we have to talk, we need to decide how to get your father to allow me recruit you. Without having to use The Right of Conscription, of course!" the last bit came out with a little forced laugh, for he feared he might _have _to use it – of course Bryce would never let go of his wonderful daughter.

"Yes, we'll talk – but it will have to wait until we get back safely. You're in no real condition to fight, my mana is quite used up, and - "

He suddenly had a terrible thought – what if she didn't want to become a warden?! He had nothing else to offer! He grabbed her hand and asked.

"Elissa, that sounds like bad excuses to me - you do _want _to be a warden.. and be my - and come with me, true?"

His anxiety must have shown through; she quickly embraced him and spoke close to his ear.

"Oh _yes_, there's nothing in the world I want more, don't ever doubt it." The relief he felt was immense.

"Good, oh good. You had me worried there for a moment.." He held her close for another moment. "Right, let's get packed then."

The return trip was swift, but not quite swift enough Duncan thought. He had the strangest feeling of growing doom in his chest. As the smell of the cub scared Bingha quite a bit, Elissa kept it as far away from the horse's nostrils as possible. Thus she sat in the rear with the cub on her arms embraced him tightly, and he had her warmth against his back – yet she felt distanced from him..

As they rode past the camp of Howe's soldiers who had finally arrived, Elissa dismounted to get Droolya, while Duncan tended to Bingha in the stables.

They met again by the main stairs of the castle.

* * *

The cub was getting acquainted with his new foster mother, and it was most amusing sight. The mabari was obviously very eager to take on her part – Elissa had been quite right - but the cub sat wheezing between Elissa's feet, reaching a paw out in warning at the dog - its little claws extended - each time Droolya made an advance, shoving and shuffling on her stomach.

When she began speaking, he was still quite enchanted by the sight of the animals.

" Duncan. These last two days have been the happiest days I've ever had. You have been.. It has all been like a dream, a precious dream I'll always treasure. But tomorrow, you'll have to leave and do your duty at Ostagar and with your wardens, and I.. "

"And you'll be right by my side -" But her fingers were already on his mouth, and the sadness in her eyes begged him to hold his tongue.

"- No, please don't.. I _do_ know, you think it's a possibility – and true, between the two of us we could probably persuade father to let me become a warden. Or you could use your conscription right – that _is _why you've mentioned it for me a few times, right?"

"Why _yes -_ but I asked you, and you confirmed to me -"

She must have read some of his feelings in his eyes, for her own were blank with tears as she continued.

"Yes, I did say I _wanted_ to. And I meant every word! I would dearly love to follow you as a warden. But I've thought of it, again and again, and.. I really _can't_, don't you see?!"

" NO, I don't see! Elissa, if you really want to follow me, then _come! _The wardens need you, _I_ need you!" He realised his voice sounded both angry and pleading and filled with pain, but he didn't care – he was about to loose her!

She looked straight at him again and despite the pain he clearly saw in her eyes, her voice had a decided, unfamiliar ring to it:

"No, I cannot. You know the Cousland motto is "Family, Duty, Honor"? To me, that means going back to being _Her Ladyship_.. someone _has_ to run the teyrny, especially during a time of peril. And for a while, maybe for good - that someone will be me. I _must_ honor my house and family, I _must _do my duty – otherwise I couldn't be the person you've come to.. know, the one you've helped me believe I could be. Please don't speak against my decision - I can't bear for you to persuade me otherwise!"

"I.. I do see what you mean.. but I can't.. oh, but _Elissa_!"

He was at a loss for arguments – he'd never had a family, but who knew better than he about honor and duty? And now the time had come for sacrifice.. and that sacrifice was just too hard to face - worse than having to face the archdemon or the deep roads..

He embraced her and pulled her tight, oh so tight.. he felt he could never open his arms again to let her go..

She kept talking, cheek against his breast.

"And if you should ever.. start doubting, then _no_ - I don't regret a moment of the time I've spent with you, dear Duncan. You've given me so much, I _owe_ so much to you, you made me so happy, and I _do_ so l.." She trailed off, then whispered:

"Just kiss me one last time.."

That kiss was sweet as ever, but the sweetness was mingled with a salty taste of tears, his and hers both.

"I'm.." She swallowed audibly. "I'm going straight to my room now. And please – if.. _when_ you speak to father, I beg of you not to mention anything about.. what I've said, it won't do any good, only break his heart.. " She kneeled and picked up the sleepy cub; Droolya rose and leaned close to her leg.

And just before she turned and ascended the stairs, her voice sounded as a hoarse whisper:

"I won't be there to see you off tomorrow, I'm sorry. That would break _my_ heart."

_Elissa_...! His soul cried out, and he wanted to run after her, to tell her..

But she was gone, he had lost her to duty and honor. Two so mighty opponents he would never be able to challenge - much less conquer, any of them.. as his own heart finally fell to pieces and scattered at his feet, a few cruel words echoed in his mind.. words spoken in earnest yesterday by the her father: Don't break her heart if avoidable.

* * *

_AN: We all know what happens next. As I don't like to quote too much from the game,(we all know most lines by heart, right?) I shall probably jump straight to 'the larder escape' in the next chapter.. Thank you ladies for wonderful reviews, and thanks to all you 'silent readers' as well!_

_New nicks used in this chapter: Violet Theirin (Violet, Elissas version of a shield spell)_


	13. Chapter 13

HALTED Chapter 13

Duncan grabbed her hand and led her towards the tunnel leading away from Castle Cousland. Elissa turned to get a last glimpse of the two people huddled up on the stone floor of the larder. For a moment she squeezed his hand hard before letting go. Then she just followed silently, and let Droolya and Duncan lead the way.

"Turn left at the next bend" she told him. There was a small niche there where a few supplies were piled against the wall, hardly visible as the tunnel grew darker. She handed him a sizeable bag, and picked up a smaller pack herself. She was already carrying the fur satchel containing the ebon cub. Her face was striped with drying tears, but there was no time to comfort her now.

Then she lit a torch and ran in front further down the tunnels. Duncan began to smell fresh air seeping through the tunnels, but he could also clearly hear the rustle and shouts of quite a few followers somewhere behind them, getting closer by the minute.

Elissa made a sudden stop, and he instantly grabbed on to her arm to urge her on: "I'm sorry, I know it's hard - but we have to keep moving, my sweet..." he said in a soft tone. Instinctively, he winced and took a small step back at the harsh glance she threw him as she practically tore back her arm.

"I know. I have to do a pull here, stand back!" she ordered as she started building up her magic to _pull_ a rafter supporting the ceiling. He stood back, restraining Droolya too. Elissa held out her arms, her fingers stretched out – the air started tingling, and Duncan more felt than saw the power of her magic, as the rafter started to loosen.

And moments later the ceiling came tumbling down, completely blocking off Howe's soldiers as they were catching up to them. One of them was apparently caught in the rubble, and his scream of pain was followed by hoarse shriek of triumph from Elissa. Duncan felt an icy shiver down his spine at that cry.

"Elissa?!"

"I'm fine, lets just keep moving like you said" she replied in a tranquil voice that made him shiver even more.

As they raced down the tunnels again, Duncans thoughts were racing too. Who was this seemingly hard, indifferent woman he was following, was she loosing her mind from the events at the castle?! There seemed to be not a scrap left of the charming, playful girl who had won his heart completely – or even the dutiful Lady, who broke that same heart a few hours ago. Her bright eyes had turned dull and lifeless, her jumpy movements were completely devoid of their former elegance and fluidness – and yet her actions down here were sane enough, as she had managed to gather supplies as well as put a halt to their pursuers. Duncan rigorously decided to put aside his growing concern and just follow silently for now.

His mind was put just a little at ease as to regarding her sanity, when they came out in the open. Elissa paused for just a brief moment, checking to see if the cub was alright - before commencing through a stripe of wood ahead of them. It had started to rain as they left the tunnel and was now pouring down.

"We'll be going straight south, then arching west to find hiding about an hour from here" she told him as he paced alongside her, hardly able to hear her words through the drumming rain.

"There is a barn, which should be safe for some time – especially as their dogs can't trail us through this rain" she added as he remained silent. Then he nodded in acknowledgement of her plan. Sane, she was completely sane he decided – but very shocked.

The barn was quite small and lay hidden under the trees at the bottom of a meadow.

As they entered, some mice made a hurried escape - otherwise there was seemingly just a few piles of hay in there.

"I don't think Howe's men know of this place – nor would they gain knowledge of it from the people they might ask" she said in answer to his unspoken question.

"It is only used to store hay for my fathers … for the cattle here. The nearest farm is quite a bit off. Still, it would be foolish to light a fire – but it should be warm enough to sleep in the hay.. we can't move again until dark.." she trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words as she turned and saw he had started stripping out of his armor.

"You have to get out of your wet armor too, Elissa" he told her. He wanted to hold and caress and comfort her, but they had to get warm, and soon.

She stirred as if waken from a dream, then started working on the strappings of her armor. Her movements were still quite rigid, as Duncan had noticed them to be back in the tunnels. As she rubbed her mabari over with some dry hay, her moves seemed to loosen up a bit though. She sat down the satchel and opened it; the cub was sound asleep.

He stood now in only his small clothes; his wet gear and clothes spread out to dry on the hay. He started rubbing himself with dry hay, and soon felt his circulation going and warmth spreading through his limbs. Then he spread out her wet armour and clothes too. As Elissa stood passively, her eyes distant and dull he rubbed her over too. He had to do it quite hard, she was freezing to the touch. She just let him work at her without a sound. He thought of a way to get her.. started again, and looked questionably at the bag he had been dragging along. "I don't suppose there would happen to be a change of clothes in there for the both of us?"

She turned the bag bottom up and rummaged through the few, simple clothes in there. Having found quite a large tunic and a pair of old trousers, she paused for a moment as she sat there. Then her hand took to caressing the soft and worn old fabric in small, abrupt strokes.

He was just about to say something and made a move towards her - as she suddenly bent over, a large howling cry of pure grief escaping her throat as she clutched her hands and buried her face in the worn clothes.

Droolya whimpered, then joined in her howling. Duncan fell on his knees behind her and scooped her into his arms, clothes and all – her screams seemed to echo somewhere deep in his tainted core, and he felt his heart leaping out to her in her agony.

And then they just sat there, his arms locked securely around her as her screams and howling slowly ceased to loud, heartbreaking sobs. Between sobs and anguished cries some words were recognisable, and some held questions to which he knew no answers.

"Father... how can he be gone...His smell is still here, then how?!.. I.. I couldn't even heal him! And mother was supposed to be safe with me… and I didn't... little Oren, little Oren… Ooh, whyy... why did Fergus have to leave… I knew something was wrong… _Howe, the bloody traitor! _…I... I should have been there with them… I should have fought and died there with them… You could have just let me stay with them .. _let go of me, I'm dead anyway!_"

She squirmed and struggled in his arms, and he felt deep despair at that last agonished cry, but he just held on even tighter, and gently rocked her on his lap as he found no other means to ease her great loss. Droolya moved restlessly about at their feet, occasionally licking her limp hands or letting out a soft whimper. At one time the clever dog dragged a blanket closer to them, and Duncan gratefully covered the shaking girl in it with the use of just one hand, not daring to let go of her.

The cub came crawling out of the satchel but Droolya took care of him, curling herself around him in the hay and licking him. The little beast was eagerly searching, but of course Droolya had no milk yet. Duncan hoped she would have soon though, otherwise the cub would die – and the thought of Elissa having to suffer that loss _too_ made him terrified.

Eventually her sobs died down, and he pulled her head back to rest against his shoulder, stroking her hair. And still he held on to her while he found himself starting to whisper soothingly; halfbroken sentences and meaningless syllables poured from his lips to her ears.

"Hush now... no more worries.. it's going to be allright..shhh.. you are alive, thank the Maker…I won't let you die.. I could never have left you there, never!… there, there... I'm not letting go of you... I'm right here, we're safe and alive... I'm not letting you go... ever again.. Elissa my sweet, my love.. "

He felt something wet against his chest, and wondered if he had somehow managed to make her cry again. He shifted her in his arms, and as her head moved to the side he saw that she was fast asleep, drooling a little as she did.

* * *

_AN: A bit of agony before things lighten up again - all the better when they do, right? This being a short chapter, you may have to hold out a bit for the romance stuff. Thank You's to each and every one of you, who bothered to read this far plus all the other possibilities you use to show your interest in this tale! No nicks to be discovered in this chapter - but I've planned out on how to use them all.._


	14. Chapter 14

HALTED Chapter 14

The rain had long since ceased, and it was late in the morning when Duncan woke up.

His nostrils filled with the sweet smell of hay – and the equally sweet scent of the warm woman beside him, pressed up against him wearing the small tunic he'd managed to dress her in after she fell asleep.

She was omitting small, peaceful snoring sounds with her back to him; his left hand was caught in her hair, and his right – his right hand was cupping a soft breast, he suddenly realised. And despite the fabric between them – he was wearing a tunic and trousers himself – that soft feeling had an immediate effect on him. His manhood swelled and strained itself against his trousers – and her bottom.

This wouldn't do he realised - there was no way he would or could impose on her in her fragile position and considering the state of mind she might wake up in. He carefully removed his hands from her, then withdrew the offending bulk from her behind. She made a small sound and pulled her legs further up, but she didn't wake. He gently tugged her in the blanket again. Droolya was watching him from her little hay-nest by the door, but the cub was still sleeping against her belly.

He stood for a moment, trying to clear his mind and mentally lessen the imposing strain on his trousers. But his need was still pressing.. even the brief glance back at her, sleeping cuddled up in the hay increased his arousal. Her shapely figure, the curves of her..

He armed himself, then scrambled out the door. He quickly scanned the surroundings – all was quiet except for a few birds singing, and the expected low rustle from the leaves on the trees.

He hurried to the corner of the barn, then pulled out his manhood with almost punishing, hard moves - and started working at it with the familiar strokes and pulls, that had given him the needed relief so many times before.

He took no great pleasure in the act though, it was simply something he had to do to function properly again. But then he thought of the smiling, happy Elissa by the lake yesterday and his blood came rushing downwards, making his hips sway and his free hand reach out to support himself against the boards – and in a few moments, his manhood felt about to burst.

The image of her eagerly awaiting him, limbs spread out on the cape – lying open and ready for him – did the rest. He rested his forehead against the barn and stifled his unexpectedly loud moans against his left arm, as his right hand made those finishing, rapid movements.. and he spilled out his semen on the boards of the barn, groaning. Oh Elissa..

He took a few moments to compose himself. His legs were still trembling from the surprising ferocity of his discharge. Then he carefully wiped himself clean with a few damp leaves, and looked up the grassy hill.

It was a grey and cloudy day. But the hill was covered in fully flowering, bright yellow clusters of Nithucups and a few cows were grazing placidly among them. The sight put an instant smile on his face, as he conceived a brilliant idea of how to save his sweet woman from another loss, at least today.

He finally figured out the most convenient way to feed the hungry ebon cub. At first he thought it would be enough to simply dip his finger in the bowl of cowmilk, and let the cub lick it clean – but that would have taken all day. So he softened a thin, square piece of raw leather, stressed it in the middle and twisted it to resemble the teat of a mother eboncat. Then he let the little cat suck on the 'teat', while he carefully poured milk in it little by little. Droolya seemed very interested in the whole process, though not very eager at first to let go of 'her' cub. But as the suckling, contented little noises commenced from her foster child, she lay down with a sigh, her head resting on Duncan's thigh as he sat crosslegged with the cub on his lap.

When Elissa finally woke, she quietly joined the little group. Duncan revelled in her look of complete astonishment, as she sat down in front of them.

"But that's.. how did you..?!"

"Well, I had to milk a rather displeased cow for the first time in my life, while keeping her bull calf at bay – the rest was easy compared to that, I must admit!" he found himself hoping for her to look at him and smile – but she didn't, not quite – and she made no further comments.

"Here, I think he has had his fill for now." When he handed her the cub, he was expecting to at least meet her eyes – but she kept them focused on the animal and held its soft, black fur to her cheek, gently caressing the protruding belly. And she thanked him deeply, and in so many words - but her eyes never left the live, little bundle of black fur.

After that he thought to busy himself with something, so he took to cleaning and polishing their armour and weapons. He was truly at a loss; she kept a distance to him, spoke only when necessary.. They had so many things to talk about, but he had no idea where to start, when he couldn't even catch her eyes. He tried a couple of times to near her, both physically and with spoken words - but she seemed to somehow elude both. When she flinched and withdrew rapidly as her hand accidentally touched his - handing him some pieces of dried meat from the tunnel supplies – he decided he was in need of some time alone. And when she sounded quite indifferent, maybe even pleased to hear his decision to go hunting alone, he was just about to somehow _force_ her to look into his eyes. But instead, he quickly took his leave.

He was quite lucky to stumble upon fresh deer tracks in the nearby wood, but today felt no thrill from hunting at all. Even as he killed and gutted the deer, his mind was reeling with thoughts of her.. he carefully went through all the events since they left the lake last evening, when all was still well between them. Of course he understood and respected she was grieving, but why was he not allowed to comfort her, why was she avoiding him – avoiding to consent to any of those feelings, she'd clearly stated to him last night? Had he said too little in return, was his tears and his agony not enough to reveal his true feelings? Did she somehow blame him for the death of her parents? Was she simply still in shock?

All he seemed to come up with were more questions, but not a single answer he felt to be the right one.

When he neared their hiding place, the dead deer slung over his shoulder, he could suddenly smell fire. All was still silent and seemingly peaceful - there was no smoke to be seen from the barn or anywhere else. He dropped the deer and quickly took to what shadows he could find, silencing his steps, weapons drawn as he hurried to the nearest corner to look through a crease between the boards. His mind had already pictured the worst possible scenario; her on the floor; lifeless with a burning arrow through her chest.. this horrid imagination so terrifyingly vivid to him - that the sight of the actual scene in there took him a moment to comprehend.

His fear turned to anger, then rage as he moved for the door to barge in.

* * *

_AN: Reviewer Nick used in this chapter Nithu (Nithucups: small yellow flowers, much like buttercups) Thank you all kindly for reading and reviewing._


	15. Chapter 15

HALTED Chapter 15

He could no longer stand this, he demanded answers from her _now. _And yet, he realised as he went for the handle of the barn door, anger was not exactly the right way to go about getting them.

And like this morning, he had an idea as he looked up the hill. The right one this time, he hoped.

* * *

Her newly washed hair seemed to have dried completely with the aid of the small fire she had lit. She had even had time to put on some clothes, Duncan noticed as he came in. Good, not too much bare skin to distract him from his purpose – although that tunic looked so tight it would have suited a ten-year old better.. He looked at the smoke as it curled up to hide under the roof, before escaping through the various little holes in it. Clever girl..

He cleared his throat, then casually declared "I'm glad it was safe to lit a fire, then maybe we can dry some of this meat." She didn't look up at him, but her eyes _did _turn to the deer as he'd planned when he laid it by the fire – and widened appropriately at the sight of the wreath of Nithucaps adorning it's head. He triel to keep a casual tone, and act surprised when he said

"Oh, what's this? This certainly doesn't belong here – I believe I can think of a better place to put it!" And he felt quite ridiculous, as he placed the wreath on her hair – this idea no better than the last one it seemed: her eyes were still turned down, her hands hugging her shoulders so hard her fingers whitened.

So he dropped the charade, and simply said "Elissa, you've got to tell me how you _feel_!" And finally, _finally_ she got to her feet and met his eyes.

The sight of her grief, the pain and pure look of sorrow she was regarding him with, made him want to pull her straight into his arms to console her – and he had to forcibly restrain himself from doing so, and folded his arms over his chest to keep his composure.

She removed the wraith from her hair and put it aside, and besides those other feelings he had seen, there was anger in her voice too when she spoke.

"I understand, if you feel I've let you down. So let me tell you how _I_ feel: I'm.. grateful to have survived, and I feel bad about that – it was at the expense of my parents. I let them die to survive myself, I failed to help my family _again_ – I did once before, when my sister died - I failed my duty, I lost my honor by leaving the Castle to Howe.. I'll make a miserable warden for you now, when you.. I don't know how to get on from here!" She stamped her foot in the dust, anger and frustration streaming from her.

She hadn't answered the questions that were most important to him, but her outburst made him rush a step towards her – but he stood on his heels not to touch her yet.. Instead, he gave her his opinion.

"Elissa, I don't feel let down, I'm not doubting you. You're doubting yourself, and you have no reason to. You had no say in the decision to leave your parents behind. And if you want to blame me, then yes – I might have been able to drag along Bryce for a while – he would soon have died though, and those fifteen soldiers or more would have caught up to us, and more to follow.. I need you alive and well - and I certain of your abilities to make a splendid warden! You did a fine job of getting us here in one piece – you have done your duty all along, and I have no doubt you'll get back at Howe sometime and restore your honor! Still, I don't feel that's really the issue here, so tell me now – why are you beeing so elusive, why do you.. shy from my touch?"

At the last sentence, his hand cupped itself around her cheek, and he lifted her head and forced her to look at him again. For a brief second, he thought that she softened to his touch and leaned slightly against his hand – then she closed her eyes and stepped back.

"Please, you don't have to.."

"But I do have to, I _must_, oh why won't you let me touch you anymore, dear Elissa?"

"I.. you mean, you don't mind? Duncan, I thought you didn't.. want me anymore?" her eyes were wide with.. astonishment?

"Of course I want you, why wouldn't I? – Elissa, have I not made it perfectly clear how I feel about you?" She looked down and resembled her father quite closely, when she rambled:

"Yes I thought you.. I didn't doubt that at all last evening – and I have all those feelings about you too - but that was then, and in the light of what has happened since, and how I.. acted when my parents died, I guess I can understand if you no longer desire to.. but then, I'm not exactly very experienced when it comes to men, so when you.. I got the impression that you were.. well, you know – _done_ with me.."

Duncan almost laughed at that assumption, but he was appalled most of all.

"Sweet bun, what are you saying - I'll _never _be 'done' with you! If you'll have me, I promise: I'm here for you, for as long as I live – tell me, what can I possibly have done to make you think otherwise?"

Her brows lifted and her eyes told him she was very happy with that promise - then a look of both confusion and anger went over her face. Finally her face went red, and she told him at last.

"Duncan, I _saw_ you this morning – I woke and saw you hurry outside, so I thought something was going on.. and I went after you, and I saw you by the corner - you looked like you gave yourself the.. pleasure we gave each other by the lake. And it made me feel very.. strange, as if you _cheated _me in some way. And that made me so angry, and I concluded that you no longer wanted me!"

Relief and embarrassment seemed to compete in his answer, when he told her every little detail of what went on this morning. How he was aroused by the sheer feel of her breast, and why he didn't want to take advantage of her. The natural desire any man had, and how most men dealt with it without a woman – even that women too would pleasure themselves without men. Why he had to get release, and what he thought of while he helped himself. And he watched the growing understanding in her expression - how the light returned to her eyes, and the blessed smile around her lips.

As she embraced him, there was no reluctance at all when he eagerly kissed her. But she sounded very regretful when she said

"I can't believe I've been so stupid - and now I've made you suffer all day because I'm so _dumb, _and you were being so wonderful with the cub and now you brought me _flowers - _oh I'm so sorry Duncan!"

"Yes, it _has _been quite a stressing day to get through, but you have no need to apologise, you were neither stupid nor dumb – you obviously didn't know about these things. I'll have to enlighten you on a few matters, and I'll happily do so.. and show you a few things too" at the thought of that he had to kiss her again – a rather awkward kiss, as they were both smiling broadly.

"But Elissa, from now on promise me never to refrain from asking, if you wonder at anything I do or say. I need you to be completely honest and always speak your mind, or.. I'll go to pieces before you, and what good will that do any of us?" he tried to make light at that last statement, but shuddered at remembering how last night had been for him – not to mention today. But she had understood exactly what he meant, he was happy to deduce:

"I will gladly give you that promise, and I expect the same from you. No more secrets between us, no more withheld wishes – I can't stand the thought of loosing you again."

"Good. You have my promise too of course – I shall reveal to you all that I possibly can, without breaking any oaths I've made to the wardens - and you shall never be in doubt, that I.. I love you dearly, Elissa!"

"And I love you, my dear, good Duncan.."

And brown eyes gazed into blue, and they stood resting their foreheads against each other for the longest time.


	16. Chapter 16

HALTED Chapter 16

"Duncan?"

"Yes, my love?" Her expression when he called her that..

"Now, that we've promised to be completely honest with each other, there's something I would very much like to ask of you.. if you're capable, of course.."

"If it's in my power, consider it yours!" He did wonder for a brief moment though, if she was going to ask for something like the moon – and decided in all unobtrusiveness he'd even have a go at that, if it happened to be her wish..

"I would like to make love to you, right now.. how would you feel about that?" The slightest hint of insecurity in her voice, which he tried to wipe away with his answer - and his body, as he embraced her and pressed his abdomen against her to prove how ready he already was.

"Your wish is granted, with the greatest anticipation of joy My Lady!"

"Oh - you certainly seem capable.. I wasn't sure it would be possible this often?" He chuckled a little at her wondering innocence.

"Well, when I'm around you that certainly is very much the case.. though I guess, being a warden has a hand in in too.."

"Really? That's a nice perk! In that case I look forward to becoming one, too!"

"Oh, sweet bun – there are quite some heavy drawbacks to becoming a warden, I'll have to -" Though he would hate to spoil the mood, it really wasn't fair to keep her in the dark any longer.

" - Which you'll tell me all about later, of course! But for now, let's.." She took his hand, told Droolya to guard the door - and led him towards their rolled up bedroll and the blanket. Sensing her eagerness, he was not unwilling to postphone his revelations a bit longer – and instead, he took to revealing her beauty as she unrolled the bed for them - pressing himself against her back and undoing her laces to let her trousers drop. Then he slowly let his hands glide up along her sides under the fabric of the tunic, cupping her soft breasts as she extended her arms to let him peel it off her.

"It's very tight!" he said, referring to her discarded garment. But she let a hand glide back and gently squeezed the swelling in his trousers.

"It really must be very tight in there – don't you think.. we should let it out of there?" her voice husky and the tiniest bit embarrassed as she said that.

"It would indeed like to come out and play!" He admitted, chuckling. "My manhood will have to wait a while though.." And he led her caressing hand back to her front and directed it downwards, while he shovered her neck and ears with soft, lingering kisses. Her hand - led by his – reached her sex and gently glided between the folds.

"I'm all wet!" She exclaimed, and made him chuckle a little again. She was so delightful, he could hardly wait.. but he had to.

"Yes, bunny – that's your body getting ready for pleasure. Now lie down, and I'll.."

But as she did, and lay there before him in all her magnificence - he almost forgot his purpose and started kissing her breasts, pressing himself to her side and sucking at those sweet little nipples raising up to meet his lips – but remembered his intentions, when she buried her one hand in his hair and was about to pull out the other from under his.

"Please, let me show you, what a woman can do to please herself – I don't think you know, right?" And he let her fingers swirl around the little button just inside her folds, and she immediately heaved her lower body and wheezed - then said surprised: "No, I.. but I remember by the lake, you - what _is _that?"

"Oh, there are a lot of names for it my love.. and it's just _one _of many places made for your pleasure – although many consider this the 'finest grape of the bunch' I believe.." He couldn't help teasing her a little – to think, he'd actually already made love to this complete innocence! He urged her to continue the exploring of her sex on her own. At first her fingers moved about precariously, but soon seemed to get bolder.

He took her other hand and led it to touch her breasts. There was no doubt, she took great pleasure in that too – her breathing became heavy and her blue eyes hid between halfclosed lids, little beads of sweat started to form at her fronthead.. both her hands seemed to quickly learn just where to apply pressure, and how much..

Duncan rapidly rid himself of his clothes and tossed them aside, observing her moves captivated while he did- as she had her eyes on him, omitting an appreciative little hum at the sight of his nudity. Then he hovered himself above her heated body - applying no pressure, and started kissing all the places of bare skin that had been neglected – trailing his kisses from her forehead, nibbling, sucking and licking his way down to her toes. When she finally moaned and arched, her hand flew from her breasts to his hair and pulled his head towards her sex, her eyes sending him a wistful, urgent look of need – and he ecstatically took part in her height, as he buried his face in her tantalizing depths and pressed his tongue hard against her, basking in her owerflowing sweetness tinted with musk as she peaked and cried out..

She lay heavily panting, limbs spread out in complete relaxation. He moved up her sweating body, planting kisses as light as butterflywings all the back to her kiss-bruised lips. He let his tongue slip in between her lips, giving her a reminiscence of the taste he'd just enjoyed.

"Hm, I'm not sure about that taste - but the _feeling_ was really.. quite agreeable!" She said once she caught her breath, laughing at her own understatement. "I only regret that I didn't know about it before.." Her brows furrowed slightly, and she sounded a bit rueful.

"But I'm not going to dwell on that now.. I believe it's your time to be pampered, yes?" She looked up at him expectantly - something resembling a naughty glimpse in her eyes?

He laughed lightly "Well, I feel truly pampered already.. but if you have the desire to spoil me completely - then by all means, go ahead! I warn you though, I won't last long after watching you.."

"See, _that's _the reason you made me so angry this morning - I really enjoyed the sight, and was not.. or _thought _I was not allowed to.. do this" She gently pushed him over, then hovered over him in a manner similar to his former position - only she let her breasts take part in fondling his body, as she worked her way downwards. Duncan had to grip on to her, and reflectively lifted his hips against her and moaned.

"Oh, you really won't be long, I guess.. what would you like me to do?" She regarded his manhood as it strained against her, suddenly a bit insecure - and he grabbed her buttocks and pulled her down a bit: "Sit.. on me!" He managed to say, and then her warmth and tightness suddenly surrounded him, and he had to ask her to take it slow, to pervent himself from simply exploding in her right then - and he struggled to keep his own hips still, as she moved down on him to let him fill her up.

"Yes - now move, and.. yes, like that!" he was quite taken back by all the feelings flooding him - her face at the sudden pleasure, the way her body tightened around him with it's hard long muscles, the arching of her back - and the way it made her breasts stand out - her firm buttocks as they slammed down on his thighs..and the audible wetness, as he started thrusting upwards into her. When she was the first to cry out, he felt so completely _whole _as he followed her right to the top of that fairy mountain.. and down again, locking his eyes into hers as she trembling let her body collapse on top of him.

"Duncan, I feel.. as if you've just opened an entire new world for me, I.. oh, thank you for making me _live_ again!" Her eyes still locked on his, burning into his.

"Sweet love - I thank you too.. for letting an old warrior forget his hardships and loneliness.. for letting him be young and have your love.." They lay for a while whispering increasingly ridiculous words of love to each other.

And when they silenced and were about to doze off, he felt compelled to finally tell her about the expected short lifespan of a warden, though not about the dreams that foretold of the coming death, the dreams he'd already started having. He would tell her later, of course - but he saw the tears building in her eyes, even as she assured him they would grab what little time they could.. no, he couldn't tell her how even shorter his life might be, had he to face the archdemon soon. It's not lying, he told himself - just holding back on a few facts..

* * *

As they made ready for their departure at nightfall, all the agony and awkwardness - of the night and most of the day - between them had completely vanished. They went about their packing chores, as if they had done it numerous times before – and each time their eyes met, one or both would move to touch the other, kiss or say a loving word. Duncan knew he had a completely foolish smile plastered to his face – but there was no way he could remove it, nor did he wish to.

When she thought of using a freeze spells to preserve the deer meat, he rushed to her and exclaimed "Great – that means I get to kiss you for being so ingenious!" And once he had done just that, she remembered that she owed him thanks for both the wraith of yellow nithucups that crowned her red hair - and his brave venture to secure milk for the cub, of course. She thanked him, properly this time - and his entire face, even his beard felt damp, as the scent from her kisses lingered on him when she finished.

As she was feeding the cub before they took off, she suddenly giggled to him.

"And you said, you'd never do that!"

"I'd never – what?"

"Breastfeed the cub, of course! - and then you actually went and _did_!" she triumphantly held up the makeshift feeder. And when they finished laughing, he made a face of pretended – or maybe not _all _pretence – horror and said "Don't ever let the wardens know!"

* * *

"If we stick to the woods for the night, we should have a fair chance of evading Howe's patrols – and we'll need to head south from now on, right?" said Elissa as they stood ready outside the barn. He was back in his silver warden armour, she in the leather armour from Castle Cousland.

"Yes, and of course it would be nice, if we could head straight for Ostagar – but it's vital that we keep hidden for now, so I'll let you lead since you know the area. Besides, the view is much more.. grandiose from the rear!" he added and admired her buxom behind.

"Oh yeah? Well, remember you've made a promise! So you have to tell me, if you get any.. irresistible urges back there – and I'll find us a nice ditch somewhere!" At her pearly laugh, he said growling:

"Don't tempt me woman!" and then, quite honestly as he'd also promised to do - added his thought to this: "It's not entirely a joke you know – you arouse me constantly, even knowing the danger we're still in – so we _will _need to find somewhere to make love - and maybe even sleep!.. preferably a lot better than a ditch though!"

"I can hardly wait either – just knowing you're there.. well, lucky for us I think I know just the place!"

_AN: Sorry for letting you wait for a few days for this chapter; been a bit hung up at work. Thank you again for your kind reviews, emails, PM's - and of course, for reading this story :-) Two reviewer nicks to be used in next chapter!_


	17. Chapter 17

HALTED Chapter 17

They only stopped once during their rapid journey of the night; to feed the eboncub the last remainder of cow's milk. It wasn't quite enough to satisfy the growing hunger of the little creature, so Elissa ordered Droolya lie – and let his eagerly searching mouth down to one of the dog's teats. The mabari seemed overly pleased with that arrangement, and wagged her stumpy tail as she licked the cub. It was the right way to stimulate her milk production, Elissa explained to Duncan - but the mabari had no milk to offer just yet. Duncan found it more than a little amusing, that she would know something like that - while he had been the one to show his beloved how to stimulate her own breasts, just for the pleasure of it.

"Well, I'm lucky to have you teach me all I need to know then" she grinned at him. "No, _I'm _the lucky one to be allowed to teach you". And he received a much needed kiss for just stating the obvious..

"I do hope, she'll be able to feed him soon" Elissa sighed, as her attention turned back to the animals. "I'm sure Maggie Ann has some goat's milk, but that would probably upset his stomach even more.."

"And who may this Maggie Ann be?" Duncan asked.

"Why, she's the very reason we're heading a bit south east instead of straight south. She used to live with us at the castle as a sort of maid to us all – or perhaps more correctly, as mother's confidante when Lady Landra wasn't about. She was married to the weapons master, and when he died she moved back to live with her younger brother – their farm is just three hours walk from here."

"Alright, maybe we should get going again, if we're to be there before morning?"

"Sure!" and she picked up the cub and placed him in his satchel, nuzzled the displeased Droolya's ear - then set off in the same quick pace as before. This time she kept talking though, so he had to grab onto her hand in order to pick up the stream of words.

"Maggie Ann is not just your ordinary maid or farm woman – she's very skilled in fact.. she has an extensive knowledge of herbs, potionmaking and the likes. And she's a gifted jewelcrafter, and paints beautifully as well. And last, but not least – and perhaps thats the reason we all valued her so much at Highever - she's "a bundle of pure, undestilled joy" as father used to say. She talks the whole time, more than me even! And she _laughs_! Oh Duncan, I do hope you'll like her!"

He chuckled and squeezed her hand reassuringly - "I'm sure I will, especially if she can provide us with a good breakfast and a bed to sleep in – and maybe do other things?" He didn't have too high hopes of that all of a sudden, perhaps they would have to sleep apart? And he didn't quite dare to ask, when she answered:"Oh, I'm certain she will. Wait and see."

* * *

A woman in her late thirties looked up from the field she was berrypicking in. She was a little on the plump side, and her hair was a wild and untended bundle of brown curls. She was dressed in what looked more like rags upon rags, than ordinary farmer's clothes. In short, Duncan found her as plain as plain could be at first sight – but her movements were brisk and sprightly, and the wide and instant smile when she saw Elissa approaching made her whole face lit up.

"My favorite Lady, my jewel!" she practically screamed and hugged Elissa so severely, the poor girl nearly vanished between her rags and her rather voluptuous busom.

Maggie Ann took in Duncan in one, quick glance he felt – and maybe discarded him as unimportant, as she turned her attention right back to Elissa.

"Sweetie, I believe I just heard your breast cry out!" And as Elissa reached in the satchel and sat down the cub - which had indeed made a whimper at the hard squeeze – the woman slapped herself on the thigh laughing a loud, quite convulsive laughter.

Elissa introduced her to Duncan and told her the destination of their voyage. And once more Maggie Ann burst out laughing, but at the same time gave him a thoroughly scrutinizing lookover.

"Of course jewel – not only do you come dragging along a small menagerie of wild animals, you have to bring along a lost warden commander as well! Well, there ain't none more recruits here to be found, since your precious Ser Gilmore enrolled my brother Vance several days ago!" Now, what did she mean by 'your precious' in front of another man's name, Duncan wondered?

"Ser Gilmore's already been here? But, was he heading back to the castle after?" Elissa asked.

"No, not straight away - I believe he had to pick up one more soldier for defending Castle Cousland, he had one spare horse still. But say jewel, weren't you supposed to be in charge of the whole estate, while -"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you all about it later!" Elissa managed to cut in.

Maggie Ann let out a whinnying laugh. "Yes, I can't wait to hear what you're up to now, cookie! But first, let me get my basket of jenberries and come on up to the house. I'm eager to show you all the little pieces of art, I've been working at since you last came to visit!"

And Duncan was the one to scoop up the miserable cub and all their bags, as he trailed after his love and the cheerful women - Droolya behind him looking almost as lost as he and the cub felt. He stayed outside for a little while, in the hope that the women had finished gossiping and gawking at jewellery – but of course they hadn't.

And that's how it went on for hours, Duncan thought later: He would be mostly silent and constantly have the woman's scrutinizing eyes glancing at him; Elissa would say or show something to Maggie Ann – or the reverse, and the woman would take it all in stride, find the funny point and start laughing.

Even as they were seated in the comfortable kitchen for a very hearty breakfast indeed, and Elissa told her all the sad news of last nights events at the castle, she would end up laughing: "Harh, and that little scoundrel Fergus manage to make his disappearance, before there was even a hint of danger – how typical of him!"

"Yes, I still have high hopes of finding him at Ostagar though. And maybe Ser Gilmore too.." Elissa let out a little sigh – and a small smile at Duncan. He was about to inquire who this Gilmore fellow was, but was interrupted, of course.

"Well, your young husband here will look out for you 'till then no doubt!" At that Duncan almost choked, but quickly recovered to reply before the moment to speak up had passed.

"He most certainly will! But don't you call me 'young' – I'm several years older than you!" he jokingly told Maggie Ann, then turned to Elissa to watch her reaction as he continued " and quite a lot older than my dear 'wife' here to boot!" Maggie Ann let out the expected loud laugh, but Elissa blushed thoroughly before joining in – and Duncan felt his heart about to burst at the sight. Maybe he should.. he could actually! _Yes_, he decided – and the very thing he needed might be found right here in the messy pileup of the woman's belongings. He was in need of a private talk with Maggie Ann.. much as he dreaded it too - he definately was.

After they had eaten, Elissa fed the cub with goat's milk. Duncan was placidly watching her – and he managed to steal the smallest of kisses from her, while Maggie Ann was busy clearing the table and rummaging about. He asked about Gilmore too, and found that the man should be no threat to him - clearly, Elissa considered him to be no more than a good friend and trainer. Although she was very worried about what could have happened to him and the men, he'd been sent to recruit. "I believe, he would have the good sense to go to Ostagar and join Fergus's men there, if he managed to find out about Howe's betrayal in time.. Duncan, if we find him there you should really test him for the wardens - he's a formidable twohander!"

"Well, in that case I might do -"

"How in Ferelden do you manage to keep your meat so cold?" Maggie Ann cut in as she appeared in the doorway, holding out a pack of frozen deer meat. Elissa turned completely red, but Duncan was more worried about the woman's reaction than her, even though he hoped she would dare to tell the truth. By the way Maggie Ann responded to Elissa 'being able to do a little magic' he was completely calmed again, as was Elissa. The woman's reaction almost made him like her, he thought.

"By the Maker's most holy loincloth! Girl, I always knew you had hidden talents – come, let me hug you for being such a wonder!" and she went and did just that; pulling Elissa halfway off the bench beside him. Then she said something that startled them both: "I bet your sister, that darling little kitten Ellie had the gift of magic too – only her's led to her undoing, I reckon – way too early to gain the use of such talents!"

Elissa went completely white at those words, then tears practically came springing from her eyes as she stood, mouth agape. Duncan reflexively tore her from the woman's arms and moved her straight onto his lap and into his arms, no longer caring to keep up appearances. He desperately tried to kiss away her stream of tears: "Oh sweet bun, what's this all about? .. how can I.. ?" Maggie Ann slumped down in the opposite chair, and for once looked anything but cheerful.

"Oh dear, I've done it again haven't I? Now, now – you just sit there with your loving man and come to your senses – and I'll try to explain the story from my point of view!" She looked hesitantly at Duncan as she began.

"You know of course, that Elissa had a twin sister once?" when Duncan could only shake his head astounded in response, Elissa confessed between sobs: "Duncan and I.. only met a few days ago.." And her cheeks went red amidst the white, but Duncan sternly looked Maggie Ann in the eye as Elissa hid her face by his chest.

"Right, that explains a good deal then.. harh, of course he's a fast mover – being a rogue, warden commander and all!" At Duncan's fierce gaze, she quickly went back to her story though.

"Well.. short of the matter is, Elissa had a twin sister named Ellinor Lisa. She perished in a fire in the old nursery, when she was four.."

"Nearly five.. Lisa and I were nearly five.." and Duncan had to console her a bit again, gently kissing her soft hair - while he still regarded Maggie Ann with an almost punishing look.

"That's true, the girls had their birthday coming up the following week. No one ever found out how the fire had started – but Ellie, or Lisa as Elissa always called her.. Lisa's little corpse was found burned beyond recognition by the window – and only she and the curtain was burned, nothing else. Nan told me later – I was a maid in my early twenties then – that she had found Elissa here safe and sound in her bed, staring wideeyed with shock at her sister.." She took a little break and looked seriously at Elissa. "Judging by your reaction now, sweetie.. I'd say that you feel guilty, maybe you even think you had some part in her dying?"

"NO, that could never be true!" Duncan was the one to burst out and he held even harder on to his love, as she stared petrified at the horrid woman.

"Of course it could never be true – for one, I bet you can't even do the tiniest fire spell – true, jewel?" Maggie Ann said quite calmly.

"I.. no I didn't want to learn either.. I.. fire scares me so!" She was shaking in his arms now, and his heart was bleeding for her – how many horrible experiences had this young and unspoiled treasure already endured - and how many more, when she was to become a warden?

"Of course you don't know any fire spells – I'm quite sure Lisa didn't quite know what she was doing either. But Nan also told me later, that she had found inexplicable burn marks on most of the little girl's clothes and belongings for the past six month before the fire. Stupid me, I just didn't make the connection 'till now.. She must have discovered her gift, and experimented on her own for a while. And then, a fire went out of hand for her – and you lost your beloved sister. Did you even know anything about her abilities, close as you were?"

Elissa looked up and thought for a while, her eyes clearing as she realised her own innocence, even as she spoke.

"No, she never told me or showed me anything. But she had changed, that I remember – we always used to be so very close like you said, despite our obvious differences." She looked at Duncan and even smiled slightly as she explained. "Father called me 'pup' for the doggy eyes I would use to gain advantages – and he named Lisa 'kitten' because she would simply speak out her wishes - then use her little claws if they weren't instantly granted!"

Duncan smiled softly back at her – she was already rapidly becoming herself again he saw. Bless her for that spine of steel she seemed to be in possession of, after all..

"Here, I have her picture – look!" And she took off the medaillion she almost always wore, opened it and showed a painted etching of a little girl. She looked very much like he would imagine Elissa had looked at that age, only her hair was more blond than red.

On the other side of the medaillion was the picture of a young boy. "Is that Fergus, bunny?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Harh, speaking of pet names – you seem to have quite a few of your own for my jewel already too – but sweetie, have you told Duncan who named Droolya after you?"

"She has in fact, Fergus did - but how do you mean, he named her after Elissa?" Duncan inquired.

"Well he _did,_ because she drooled so much in her sleep of course – the little mutt mabari would be drooled all over, when she had slept in Elissa's bed!" Maggie Ann gleefully told him.

At the sight of Elissa's slight unease, he whispered to her ear "You can drool on me anytime you like, sweet bun!" And then he suddenly was the one to feel uneasy, and had to move about slightly under her bum as she rewarded him with one of the dangerous smiles. Duncan felt damnation approach, _why _could he never seem to restrain those inconvenient feelings of desire for her - and in front of this woman too? He gave Elissa a desperate, apologising look.

But Elissa looked seriously at Maggie Ann and asked "I think Duncan and I would like to retire for a few hours – now, are you going to put us in the same room, or do I have to use my doggie eyes on you?"

And of course Maggie Ann set off in a roaring laughter, making it hard to grasp her answer.

* * *

_AN: Hmm, now what to name a giant Eboncat (black, bearsize, looks like a panther)? The cub is tiny now, but he still needs a name.. - so please, some of you wonderful people might have an idea, right? write your suggestions in reviews, or PM to me. I'll pick one and use it from next chapter - otherwise, I might just go for Cub :-)_

_SHOUT: Go see Bingham Vance's lovely portrayal of our romantic couple! Just search for the title **Duncan's Nightwatch** in the searchtool on deviantart(yes, it's a dot-com, and maybe I'm not allowed to promote it in here, but now it's done!)_

_Nicks in this chapter: maggieannb (Maggie Ann, Elissa's old friend) and voltagelisa (Lisa, Elissa's twin sister). And another one for BinghamVance as a tribute for her art: (Vance, Maggie Ann's brother). Zevgirl is up next chap., Fluid Consciousness planned for the very last chapter - which is not quite yet.._


End file.
